Delicate
by fyn64
Summary: Set Post 7.09 'Knit People, Knit' Lorelai's past helps her determine her future. Luke and Lorelai.
1. Cold As Her Heart

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N: _italicized texts are from Lorelai and Rory's past._

Chapter One: Cold As Her Heart

She opened her eyes and immediately felt the chill that she anticipated every year. As she took in her first whiff of the cold air, she could smell snow approaching her horizon. She looked over to the other side of her bed to see if Christopher was asleep. He was, and full on snoring as well. She didn't dare wake him to tell him about the snow's arrival. They had just had another fight about something she barely even remembered. Most of the time, she didn't even fight for her beliefs anymore. She settled, even if it did hurt her more than she admitted to herself.

She got out of the bed and went downstairs. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the house still clad in her pajamas as Paul Anka trailed behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She asked him as she patted him on his nose. "It's here Paul Anka, Snow's here." She whispered into his ears.

A couple of minutes later, she went back inside, grabbed his leash and decided to take a stroll even if it's early. Quarter to five kind early. As she strolled down Peach street, her mind wandered to the first snow she had with Rory at the Independence Inn.

_- - - - - _

_Rory had been crying throughout the night. Lorelai held her in her arms and tried to calm her down._

_"Come on babe, what's wrong?" She whispered into her ear, but she didn't stop. She held Rory so that her head is on the crook of her neck to soothe her back, a position that proved effective many times before but it also didn't help her that night. "Sweety..." Then she felt the tingle in her spine that told her it was going to snow, fresh powdery bliss she called it._

_She wrapped her in her warmest blanket and dawned a jacket for herself. She took her daughter outside the potting shed and felt the snow hit her face slowly. As the flakes hit part of Rory's face, her crying slowly seized._

_"There's nothing like snow, isn't there?" She said as she smiled as her daughter basked in the wonders of the winter chill._

_She was eighteen at the time with a two year old in her arms and yet for Lorelai, it was the most natural thing in the world. It didn't matter how young she was then, she instinctively knew she had to take care of her daughter and fought anyone who was against it. She decided that she had to leave her past in Hartford to have a future for her and her daughter. She did everything in her power to live a life she always dreamed of._

_Where did her will go to live a life she truly desired? _

_- - - - - _

Lorelai and Paul Anka reached the Town Square without realization. It was empty because, well was five o'clock in the morning. Through the flurries, the only thing visible to her eyes was a delivery truck right in front of Luke's. She had not been to the diner since they broke up. She couldn't bring herself to go inside or near the place. She recalled his face when he first saw the wedding band on her left hand. He didn't say anything. His expression said it all, shocked, hurt and angry all in one.

The dog tugged at his leash, broke loose from Lorelai's grasp and brought her back to the present.

"Paul Anka, wait." She yelled after him and her voice echoed. She watched him run to a figure she could barely recognize. It was snowing harder.

He held a crate of bread in his arms from the delivery truck. She knew who that person was.

"Lorelai?" He asked as she stopped right in front of him.

"Luke, hi." She responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking Paul Anka for a walk." She said as she grabbed hold on to his leash again.

"At this hour?"

"First snow of the season."

An uncomfortable silence lulled between them. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." She answered with a slight hint of hesitation.

"Go right in, take Paul Anka inside. He must be cold. I just need to grab the rest of the deliveries."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and lead her dog in the diner.

He walked in and the small bell jingled as the door closed. She was sitting on the stool of the counter. She turned around and faced him.

"Where's your drink?"

"Oh, I.. Uh.." She said uncomfortably.

"I'll get it for you." He went behind the counter, took out a mug and poured the coffee.

"Thank You."

"You're welcome." He scanned around the diner. "Where's the dog?"

"Sleeping under that table." She pointed him out and he chuckled. "So, how's April?"

"She shows off her appendix scar, she's proud of the thing." He didn't say anything beyond at that point. He didn't tell her about the impending court hearing he's going to part take in a couple of weeks to gain shared custody of April. He didn't feel that it was a subject for him to bring up.

He carried Paul Anka into his apartment before the morning crowd gathered. The dog was still asleep and Lorelai didn't want to wake him. Luke told her that she could pick him up before she goes home from work to let him sleep. She thanked him again and left the diner.

Luke placed him on the couch and set up the blankets that the dog slept on before. He moved Paul Anka to the sheets and pets him on his back.

"This is why I don't like to get attached to dogs or anyone." He mumbled to himself quietly, careful not to wake him.

_- - - - - _

She walked in her house feeling a little light hearted. She wasn't sure whether it was the coffee or her light conversation with Luke that made her feel the way she felt.

"Lor." Chris said as he sat himself upright on the couch.

"Hey." She responded without looking at him.

"Where have you been?" He asked casually, as if the argument they had the night before didn't happen.

"Taking a walk around town" She forced a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were out cold." He reached out to give her a hug. "I have to get ready for work." She backed out.

"Lor if this is about last night, I'm ..." she cut him off.

"I have to go."

_- - - - - _

"Dad, have you seen my Biology textbook?"

"Did you check upstairs?" He was in the diner's kitchen making her a snack.

"Not yet, I thought I'd ask you first."

"Well go look." He went to the counter and handed her a plate of spaghetti. "Wait, you're not allergic to dogs are you?"

"You got a dog?" The girl squealed as she went up the stairs and he followed behind her. He left Caesar in charge for a while.

"He's not my dog." They entered the apartment. "He's Lorelai's"

"Lorelai?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Okay." She looked around the apartment. "Where is he?"

"He was sleeping in that corner" he pointed at the massive heap of blankets on the floor. "He's probably hiding now." He spotted the dog behind the couch. "Here, Paul Anka." The dog walked towards him. He carried him and placed him in front of April.

"That's his name?" She smiled. "That's so cute, he's cute." As she petted him.

"Yeah well don't get too attached to him. Lorelai is going to pick him up later." They were already bonding. He smiled and asked, "What about your book?"

"I'll check later."

_- - - - - _

"What's this?" He asked as she handed him a small box.

"Earl Grey tea. We have a new supplier at the Inn and I thought you might like it."

"You tried it?"

"No, but Sookie said it's great."

"Thank You." He placed the box under the counter. "I fed Paul Anka a burger, just the way he likes, rare plus."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"He hasn't smirked that way in a long time." They gave each other a smile. He looked at her and she looked back intently. Silence overtook them.

"Luke!" Kirk broke the silence as he stormed in the diner frantically.

"What Kirk?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to order." Luke sighed. Lorelai got up from the stool and walked out with her dog. She looked in through the glass window and mouthed 'thanks' to him and he nodded with appreciation.

to be continued . . .


	2. In Dreams I Wish

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are from Lorelai and Rory's past._  
(2) Thank you for your encouragements and interests in reading this. I appreciate your reviews, as it helps speed along the writing process ;)

Chapter Two: In Dreams I Wish

Lorelai, Rory and Paul Anka walked over to where the procession was. Every single citizen of Stars Hollow was in attendance.

"Thanks for coming, hun." She told her daughter as they had their arms linked around one another.

"I wouldn't miss this even if dad didn't have to work. It's part of our tradition." They continued to walk towards the square.

"For the love of..." She called out as her dog's leash slipped from her hands. "Paul Anka!" They broke their arm link.

"I told you to buy another leash already."

"Yeah but he gets really scared when we go to the pet store." They ran and chased after him.

"So go by yourself then."

"I get distracted by the bunnies." She admit and caught up to her pet. Rory grabbed hold of the leash and wrapped it around her hand. "I'll hold him for now." She looked over to her right. "Hey Luke."

"Oh. Hey." He gave them a small smile.

"He must've seen you when he decided to dash over here." Lorelai said.

"You're here for the procession?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, well... April, she wanted to. Yes."

"Where is she?" Another question preceded her last.

"Dropping her stuff off at the diner." He saw his daughter approaching them. "There she is."

- - - -

Rory and April checked out the various booth set ups while Luke, Lorelai and Paul Anka sat on a bench nearby.

"Did you like the processional?"

"We don't have festivals in Woodbridge like you have here."

"Stars Hollow is chuck full of them."

"You said you didn't have your dad around while growing up, right?"

"Yeah, he popped in here and there. But we did stay in touch as I got older, phone calls and emails."

"Do you think Luke regrets having contact with me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I mean if it wasn't for me, my dad would not be so unhappy."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"And if it wasn't for me, your mom and my dad would probably still be together."

"What happened between them was not your fault. Did he tell you he was not happy with you?"

"No, not at all. I see it in his eyes though, especially when he doesn't think I notice." She paused. "And with this court thing with my mom, he's so stressed."

"Court thing?"

"Yeah, he's pleading for shared custody."

- - - -

"So where's...?" He asked.

"At work." She knew who Luke was referring to.

"How's the inn?" He segued.

"Good." She paused. "The Diner?"

"Same." They continued with small talk inquiries just to carry over the conversation. Both were clearly uncomfortable but neither wanted to move away. They stayed that way, spoke shyly with each other as if they were just meeting for the first time until their children returned.

- - - -

"You sure you can't sleep over?" Lorelai asked as her daughter got her engine started and stepped out of her car.

"I'd love to but I have to pack to leave for England tomorrow." She gave her daughter a playful pout. "But I'll be back in time for the New Year's Party at the grandparents"

She gave her daughter a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Likewise." They broke the hug. "Oh and please don't tell anyone about what I told you about Luke and... I'm not even supposed to know about it, I think."

"My lips are sealed. Now go before I decide to hide your keys so you won't be able to pack." Rory gets in her car. "Thanks for telling me about it though." She closed her car door.

- - - -

"How was the event?"

"What are you doing back?"

"I live here." Chris said casually.

"No I mean, I thought you had to work late."

"I did. I just didn't want to."

"You didn't want to work?"

"No I didn't want to go to that stupid town hysteria."

"What?"

"You know what I mean Lor..."

"I don't actually."

"Face it, the people of Stars Hollow don't like me. Frankly I don't care. I just don't want to deal with it okay?"

"That's it? You're just always going to have work when there's an event around here?"

"I guess so."

"And you're the one who wanted to invite them at that wedding party my mother threw."

"The one that you didn't want to say our vows to, yeah that's the one." He said angrily.

"I can't believe you're throwing that in my face again."

"Well, believe it."

Another night ended with an argument.

_"You awake?" She asked her eleven year old daughter as she climbed next to her on her bed._

_"What time is it?"_

_"6 am." Her daughter smiled at her. "Don't you want to go and check what Santa left for you under the tree?"_

_"Mom, Santa? Really?" She said sarcastically._

_"Come on just humor mommy here. I mean this is the first Christmas we're celebrating at this house." They went to the living room together._

_"Wow." Rory exclaimed. The living room was as colorful as a bag of M&Ms. Lorelai had been busy at the inn the week before. She didn't have time to decorate the house the way that she wanted. She walked home last night and suddenly had the urge to do something festive. "You did all this last night?"_

_"Till dawn, sweets." She yawned then smiled._

_"Thanks mom, really you didn't have to do this. I knew you were busy." She gave her mother a hug._

_"You're welcome. Now open your gifts."_

Rory had never been materialistic in all of her life. She was content with what she had, even as a young girl who grew up in a potting shed next to the inn her mother worked at. She didn't question her life as it played out, even through the hard times. She admired that quality about her daughter. She wished she had the ability to be satisfied with what she had.

- - - -

She found herself at the same spot she was at a couple of weeks ago, however not as early.

Luke noticed her as he was getting ready for the morning rush. She was still outside, looking in. He didn't expect her to come in but he gestured for her to enter, and she did. As the bell above his door rang, he reached for a mug under the counter and poured her coffee. It's was like a trance, the Pavlovian Conditioning in the works.

"Thanks." She stated softly as she nestled the mug in her hands.

"You okay?" He sensed something was troubling her. He had not let himself do that in a long time, it made him feel alive when he did though.

"Not really." She looked up at him and he saw her eyes, red and dry from tears. She wanted to tell him but she hesitated as she thought it was inappropriate.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She looked at him. "It's nothing."

"Okay." He wanted to tell her that he was here to listen, but he didn't feel it was suffice. He convinced himself in that split second that he didn't have a right to interfere if she didn't want him to. He didn't inquire about it more and he began to wipe down the tables.

She was grateful for his unspoken understanding. He did not need to verbalize, he just made her feel welcome by letting her in to the diner again.

to be continued . . .


	3. The New Years Fallout

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are from Lorelai and Rory's past._  
(2) Thank you for your reviews :) really please keep them coming!  
(3) Author Response for:  
**Alaina Rose**- other than Luke and Lorelai, I must say Kirk is one of my favorite characters of this show, as annoying as he may be...then again that is part of his charm.

**LorLukealways**- The first chapter title (Cold As Her Heart) referred to the environment around Lorelai before she took the stroll that morning. By taking a walk, she felt warmer outside the comfort of her house. As for Chris I don't like him either (which is an understatement), he's a scumbag in my book. Anyway read on and see.

Chapter Three: The New Years Fallout

Christmas was over and there were two more days until the new year arrives. She walked in her office and found a package on her desk wrapped in holiday wrapper. There was no card to say who it was from. She held the package near her ear. 'It's not ticking, that's a good sign.' She joked to herself. She unraveled the bow and ripped the wrapper carefully. She revealed a wooden jewelry box with the dragonfly emblem and her initials carved elegantly on it. She opened it and was taken aback. She remembered day she discovered this particular piece of jewelry, the details still vivid in her mind.

_"Sookie, that's it." She told her friend excitedly._

_"Which one?" They both peered through the jewelry glass case._

_"That one." The store clerk located the piece for her and handed it to her gently._

_"This is a 14kt. yellow gold pendant brooch- circa 1900. There are 13 natural pearls which hang on separate bars. It is in perfect condition." Said the clerk._

_"It's beautiful." Sookie said._

_"Perfect with the wedding dress." _

She was in awe and couldn't string words together to form a sentence. Only two other people knew about how much she loved this brooch, Sookie (because she was there with her) and Luke (she parroted the information that the clerk told her to him as soon as she saw him). She noticed the inscription inside the box.

I hope you still love this as much as you did. Merry Christmas.- Luke. She felt a tear trail down her cheek, one out of joy.

- - - -

The day before new years.

"Lor, you home? We're going to be late for the party." He said as he entered the house. "Lor?" He walked upstairs to the bedroom. The house was inexplicably quiet. He walked up to her dresser and found a note.

Need to work late tonight. I'll see you at my parents house. -Lorelai

She had left her drawer slightly ajar and he noticed something that caught his eyes.

He opened the box. The brooch wasn't there but he read the inscription inside.

He stormed out of the house and went straight into his car. He drove around the town square because it was the fastest way out of the Hollow.

In a glimpse, he saw her as she walked into Luke's diner.

'What the hell?' He said to himself. She had not been around when he wakes up in the morning, always out for a walk. 'How many times do you walk around town because of snowfall before you get sick of it?'

- - - -

The door to the diner jingled and her presence is again unexpected, though he did hope for it.

"Coffee?"

"Please, but uh... To go, I have to be at my parent's house for their party."

"Sure." He grabs a to go cup and fills it.

"I..." She was still searching for words in her head. "I just wanted to thank you for this." She showed him she's wearing the brooch as a pendant. "It's beautiful."

He gulped and placed the lid on the cup. "I'm glad you like it." He handed her the cup.

She took it and looks at him. "I love it." With that she gave him a smile and walked out of the diner.

- - - -

"Am I actually early for this thing?" She asked her daughter as she entered the Gilmore mansion.

"A couple of minutes, grandma's stuck in traffic. She called me to say that she's on her way."

"Wait, so is she really not here yet? Is dad?"

"Yeah, in his study."

"Did she leave you a message? Did you save it? Please tell me you did."

"Mom." She pleaded for her mother to stop. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know. I had a couple of things to do so I wrote him a note and told him to meet us here."

"Oh there he is by the bar." Rory pointed him out. He approached them.

"Hey dad."

"Oh hey Rory, Lorelai." He slurred.

"How many martinis have you had so far?" Rory asked.

"About five, but what the heck right? I mean this is a party." Lorelai looked at him disgustingly. "What I can't enjoy myself?"

"I didn't say anything." Lorelai responded.

"Your eyes say it all." She wanted to tell him off but refrained as she heard her mother enter the door.

- - - -

April was sitting on the counter as she waited for the food that Luke was cooking for her. He left the kitchen about ten minutes later with a plate of burger and fries and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She paused. "Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you're going through all this."

"Going through what?"

"You know... This whole thing with mom."

"Sweety, do not apologize for any of this okay? None of this is your doing. I just want to exercise my rights as your dad. If I have to get plead my case in front of a judge to do that, then so be it."

- - - -

"What were you doing at that diner today?"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you walking into _his _diner today. Since when did you decide to go back there?"

"What? am I not allowed to go to the diner?"

"So you admit to it..." she gave him a look.

"Let's not discuss this right now." She said in a hushed tone. They were all at the dining room table with her parents guests.

"But I want to talk now." He said loud enough that the conversations on the table stopped to a halt. She excused herself from the table and he followed suit. They went to the foyer.

"Okay talk."

"What the hell were you doing at that diner?" He said angrily.

"Getting coffee."

"Your euphemism for, I had sex with the man who runs the place? Very subtle Lor..."

"What?!" She retorted.

"You think I don't know? I mean come on Lor, at least be careful with what you leave around the house. I saw that box in your dresser and whatever is inside there you're wearing right now."

"What are you doing looking through my things?"

"I mean... that's what you do right? When you feel that you can't handle the current man in your life you run to your ex."

"Fuck off Christopher!" She walked out of the door.

Rory went to the foyer as Lorelai slammed the door shut.

"Why would you humiliate mom like that?"

"She humiliated herself." He said almost proud of what he did.

"And really, you resort to alcohol to drain your problems? That's very adult of you."

"I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm still your father. "

"Now you are but where were you when I needed you, when we needed you."

"Your mom didn't want anything to do with me."

"And by sleeping with you when she was so vulnerable meant that she wanted you?"

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I am an adult now..." Rory yelled. "and choose to speak to you the way I want."

"Your mom and I, we belong together forever."

"Grow up dad. You're not in high school anymore." She followed her mother outside.

- - - -

"Mom!" She caught up to Lorelai before she reached her jeep.

"Rory, you should go back inside."

"No, I want to go with you."

"Honey, please. I just want to be alone right now." She opened the door to the jeep and got in.

"Are you sure?"

"I just.. I just can't do this anymore."

"Come on mom, I'm going to drive you home." She made Lorelai sit in the passenger's seat. "I just have to say good bye to grandma and grandpa first."

"Okay."

to be continued . . .


	4. You Can't Buy It All

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are from Lorelai and Rory's past._  
(2) Originally this was real short, but I rewrote the final scene to its **extended version**. I got a little carried away ;). Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think.  
(3) Thank you for your reviews :) really please keep them coming!

Chapter Four: You Can't Buy It All

She stopped by the diner from time to time, more than she had been recently. They didn't say much but they didn't ignore each other. As she opened the door, he would hand her a cup of coffee and she'd sit on the stool of the counter. Despite the noise from the kitchen, or the blatant chatter from the other customers, the silence between them was prominent.

"Luke?" She said as he turned around after he placed the coffee carafe on the hot plate and pressed brew. "Pancakes and Bacon?"

"Sure." He said. His eyes widened a little but she didn't seem to notice. She ordered something, more than just coffee. 'She wanted to stay longer than five minutes.' He thought. As he went into the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile a little.

- - - -

_"Mommy?" _

"Sweets?" She looked at her four year old daughter as she climbed on their bed.

"What are you doing?" 

"Just making a quilt honey."

"Who's it for?"

"For you, my love. I saw something like it at this antique store I passed by Peach St. It had the most beautiful stitching."

"This is beautiful." Her daughter looked intently at her mother's work.

"You think so?" 

"I do." She sets the blanket she'd been working on aside and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "I love it." 

They had enough money to survive but Lorelai did what she could to give her daughter as much as possible.

- - - - 

"Thanks for letting me stay here again." She said as she folded her blanket.

"Anytime."

"Logan's apartment is definitely a step up from that place you lived at with the so called doo wop group."

"Mom."

"I'm just saying..." She paused. "But really I do appreciate it."

"Next time you sleep over, you're taking the bed not the couch."

"I might take you up on that." Rory gave her a mug filled with coffee.

"It's the closest that I get for it to taste decent."

"Coffee's great hun."

"How are you?"

"Just peachy." Lorelai shrugged.

- - - -

Luke was at the diner's kitchen when he heard someone tapping loudly at the door. He looked over and saw Christopher on the other side of the door. He didn't want to open but the guy just wouldn't stop the noise.

"What do you want?" Luke asked while he opened the door slightly. 

"Where is she?"

"She's not here." He said. "Why would you think she is?"

"Because that's what she does, you should know." He tried to push the door further open but Luke stopped him. "Lor?" He yelled. 

"You have no right to trespass through my property!" 

"And you do?"

"I never once went to your house on a rampage."

"You went to my house and punched me in the face!"

"Because you slept with my fiancee."

"Who is now MY wife."

He shut the door in his face. "Get out of my diner!" He was red in the face from anger as he watched Chris leave.

- - - - 

"So, how are you really?" She asked her mother once again before she got in the jeep with her

"I'm drained. Every night seems to end with an argument. I had to leave Paul Anka with Babette because of all the yelling going on in that house." Lorelai started the vehicle.

"What were you fighting about last night?"

"He wants to move out of Stars Hollow as soon as humanly possible...or money able in his case" 

"Oh."

"...and I don't."

- - - -

Later that night.

"Where did you go last night?" As soon as she stepped in the door.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your husband, Lor!" He declared.

"Because you forced me to be your wife." She blurted out.

"What are you insinuating?" 

"That this whole thing, I thought it would make me get over... Never mind. It's none of your business."

"It sure as hell is my business when my wife is going around cheating on me with that diner guy."

"I did not cheat on you with Luke!" He cut her off. "Why do you keep insisting that I did? I did not come back here to have a third round fighting because you want to move out of here?"

"Can you blame me?" He paused. "Considering the circumstance that we got together..."

"Oh so naturally you thought, 'well Lorelai slept with me so she must've slept with him.'" She deadpanned.

"Because you won't tell me where you went." 

"I didn't want to fight anymore, so I left. Is that so hard to comprehend?" She glared at him. "How dense are you?"

"I knew I should've brought that house in Boston." He mumbled but she heard every word.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"We probably would be fighting less than we are now."

"So you're a psychic now huh? The last time I checked, playing around with a magic 8 ball doesn't constitute to predicting the future." 

"Lor.."

"I can't believe you're bringing up the reason I stormed out of here last night. You expect me to move because you've had enough of oh what did you call it, this _dump of a town_?" She paused. "I work here and I'm not about to abandon it just because you don't want to live here." 

"I told you, I make enough for the both of us and with the money that my grandfather left me..."

"I don't want that." she stated firmly. "I've lived in Stars Hollow, my whole adult life. Rory grew up here, I grew up here. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life until I came to this town. This town means everything to me, the people... My inn."

"I could buy you a completely refurbished inn there." He tried to appease the situation.

"You think you can just buy anything at any moments notice because you have your grandfather's trust fund??" She said angrily. "I rebuilt the Dragonfly from the ground up with everything I had!" She defended. "You didn't suffer through contractor deals and license agreements." 

"But you wont have to..." She cut him off.

"Will you just shut up until I finish?! I don't care if you have money to buy me the entire eastern seaboard Chris, I really don't." 

"Well you certainly didn't object to the plasma TVs I got you."

"You're the one who was obsessed with getting them."

"And when I donated close to eight thousand dollars for that stupid bridge..."

"I never told you to donate that much, in fact I didn't even tell you to donate anything at all. You shut down the knitathon."

"Because you were all complaining about how cold it was." He said in a mocking tone.

"That's just what we do. You'll just never understand."

"I guess not." He paused. "So where do I stand then? since I can't make my own decisions around here without you telling me what's right for me to do."

"You don't belong here." she paused. "I don't want you here." She looked at him seriously, "I've had it."

"What?" 

"This is over, you and me. I want a divorce."

to be continued . . .


	5. Matter Of Time

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are from Lorelai and Rory's past._  
(2) I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter as much I as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your lovely reviews as they helped me write this chapter. Each and everyone brought a smile to my face :) so please keep them coming!  
(3) Author Response(s) for:  
**elo0ggaddict**- _"Did you ever know that you're my hero...?"_ was one of my favorite Lorelai and Rory moments.. man I wish we have more of those than the subpar storyline we have now.

**Javajunkieness**- I'm flattered that you find my story believable. Writing the past few chapters were really cathartic... kind of like when Lorelai and Rory threw eggs at Jess' car but bashing Chris feels so much better. :)

**justawritier**- Luke punching Chris is one of the only moments that I admit to liking David Rosenthal this season or this season for that matter.

**Alaina Rose**- Glad to have dopey down to pat ;)

**Abbey06**- Absolutely, there's nothing worse than a divorce... but also there's nothing worse than this whole C/L "marriage". I'm happy that you concur with my story :)

Chapter Five: Matter of Time

"Your mommy's here." Babette patted Paul Anka's head as she attached his leash on the collar. "I see her jeep on the driveway. Come on, let's get you home." She and the dog walked out of her house and reached Lorelai's back door. As she was about to enter, she heard them yelling. 'She's here all right.' She thought to herself.

'I want a divorce.' was the last thing Babette heard before she closed the back door. "Do you want to go and play with Pierpont?" She whispered to him and led him back to her house. As soon as she took off the leash from him, she reached for her phone.

"Patty, I've got something to tell ya."

- - - -

"So you didn't call last night. You and dad didn't have a fight for once?"

"We won't be having any more fights like that not in this house at least."

"That's good..." She cut her daughter off before she said anything

"Because we're getting a divorce."

"Oh, mom." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed as she held her phone to her ear. "I told him to pack his things by the time I get back home tonight. I couldn't bare it anymore, I really couldn't and I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"I'm just sorry that I can't manage to keep it together." She paused. "That you didn't grow up with a set of parents."

"You were all the family I needed, don't ever think otherwise."

- - - -

"Hey Sook!" She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi." She answered and she looked at her.

"Anything on my face?" Lorelai asked. "A smudge? Then why are you looking at me all funny." Sookie snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry."

"What's the matter Sook?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I heard that getting a divorce is a traumatic experience." Lorelai's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"Jackson told me."

"What?"

"He said that he heard it from Gypsy when he was getting his breaks fixed at Hewes Brothers this morning. She told Jackson that she heard it from Kirk, who was helping out Ms. Patty at her studio last night. He was listening in on her conversation with Babette."

"I knew I heard the door creak last night. Oh well the cat's out of the bag, I guess." She sighed in relief.

"You're not mad that you live in gossip town?" She smiled.

"I wouldn't want to live anywhere else." She paused. "Besides, I'm kind of relived that I didn't have to say anything."

"That's one way to look at it." She said as she folded chocolate chips into her cookie batter. "Hey, no sticking your fingers in the bowl. Grab a spoon if you want some."

"Sorry." She grinned at Sookie. She grabbed the spoon next to her and dipped it in the bowl. "So do you think everyone knows?"

"I think so..."

- - - -

_She looked at the couple as they began their first dance as husband and wife. The bride had her arms around the groom. He didn't seem to notice anyone else but her as they seemed to have glided across the dance floor. They found each other and that's all that mattered to them. For the first time throughout the day, it was quiet as the rest of the guests watched._

_She planned several wedding receptions for the Independence Inn, but this particular one struck her heart. Both the bride and groom were twenty eight years old, the same as she was._

_Lorelai never daydreamed of being married to a celebrity or just any random guy . She always told herself that she had Rory, and she didn't need anyone else. There were days such as this when she wished that she had someone who she loved and reciprocated her feelings. She wanted someone that would be there for the long haul. She wanted something more than just a wedding party. she wanted marriage and the rest of the package that came with it._

_Sometimes, she even felt guilty about wanting it all._

_"What's wrong?" Her daughter approached her._

_"Oh nothing sweets." She quickly dabbed a napkin on her eyes. "Just moved by the reception, that's all." _

_"You sure?"_

_"I'm sure." She forced a painful smile._

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes?" _

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too kid." She gave her daughter a hug._

- - - -

He told Cesar to close the diner for him. He walked over to the town square and took his cell phone out of his shirt pocket. Instead of pressing the call button, he got up from the bench and started to walk to the path of her house. He decided that he wanted to thank her in person. It took him a mere fifteen minutes but he was there in front of her house. He hadn't even been there since the day that he asked her to elope.

He needed her to be his character witness, to write something about him that would make him look good enough to gain partial custody of his daughter. He knew that was a lot to ask of her but really he had no other choice. She did without hesitation and it helped him with his case immensely.

He saw her sitting on the porch steps, looking out to god knows where. She didn't seem to notice his presence as he kept a slight distance from her view. He slowly walked towards her and she didn't budge.

"Hey." He sat down next to her.

"Hey." She responded in a low tone. He recognized the somber tone in her voice and knew that she had just cried. He didn't ask how she was knowing what her answer would be. He already knew how she felt just by the way she looked.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her intently.

"You don't know?" He nodded his head "I'm getting a divorce."

"Oh."

"I want to, don't get me wrong...that's not why I was crying. I was the one who told him. I just..." She looked away from him. " I'm alone again."

"You're not alone."

"I guess that's just the way things work..." She disregarded his words.

"No it isn't. He never deserved you." He said softly. "No one does." She looked at him then quickly looked away.

"I ruin relationships... I'm like godzilla when it comes to relationships, I just destroy everything that comes my way." she gave him a faint laugh then cringed her face.

"No you don't" He made her look at him. "stop beating yourself up for this."

"I wasn't just talking about him." She paused and looked at him. "I'm sorry Luke." Her tears stumbled on her cheeks. "For everything that happened..."

"Shh." He held her closer to him. "It doesn't matter anymore." She closed her eyes and he soothed her back with his hand. "I'm here, and I don't just mean tonight."

to be continued . . .


	6. Back In Banter

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) Thanks for your interest and feedback, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write. But please, DO NOT write current spoilers into your review. I wasn't exactly spoiled since I've read a couple myself, but just please don't do it.

Chapter Six: Back In Banter

Rory and Lorelai were having brunch at Yale.

"You've just been smiling a lot lately." She paused. "So are you two back together?"

"I don't know. I mean, we've spent more time together these past few weeks but we never really talked about what we are." Lorelai sighed. "I'd come by the diner or he'd come over to the house and we talked about everything else but that."

"Have you asked him?"

"No."

"Then that's what you have to do."

"But doesn't that make me presumptuous?" She paused. "I mean.. What if Luke and I, the little moments we've been having were just meant for us being friends again and nothing more."

"What kind of moments?"

"We were watching a movie at the house and I don't know... as I'd look over at him, I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time, like the spark was still there." Rory grinned. "Don't mock."

"I wasn't." She paused. "I think it's cute."

"Then there are those times when he would just smile at me and I'd smile back as I go into the diner and we'd get stuck in this mode for a couple of seconds. Then one of us would snap out of it as I would either bump into things or he would accidentally drop a plate of food."

"You have to ask him" her daughter responded.

- - - -

She stopped by the diner around nine thirty. There were just a couple of people left finishing up their dinner. As she entered the door, he looked up from perusing receipts and gave her a smile. She smiled back and walked towards the counter.

"Burger and fries?" She nodded, as their routine played out. He emerged from the kitchen ten minutes later with her plate of food and handed it to her.

- - - -

_"Luke!" She called out._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Coffee and tons of sprinkled and glazed donuts! We've got some celebrating to do." She pointed at an eleven year old Rory._

_"Very festive." He said sarcastically. "Celebrating?" He asked._

_"We finally got a car! Well a jeep, but still. And also Rory got an 'A' for her science fair project of course." She was ecstatic._

_"Ran out of donuts." Her face drops. "Sorry."_

_"What? But how?" He pointed at Kirk._

_"He had some kind of urge to ..." He gave her a look. "What are you laughing about?"_

_"You said urge." She continued to laugh._

_"And you're eight." He paused. "No donuts. How about a celebratory Danish?"_

_"But it's not even Danish day." _

_"So? I own the diner... I can change things around." _

_"For me?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes._

_"Do you want it or not?" He said in a gruff tone._

_"Absolutely!"_

- - - -

"Lorelai." He called her several times but she was stuck in a daze. "Lorelai." He called her again.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Something wrong with the burger? You haven't even touched it."

"Oh no, it's fine." She looked at him.

"I filed the divorce papers today."

"Yeah?" He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders." She paused. "Like I can breathe...

"Knowing that you got out of something you didn't think was right." he added.

"Exactly." She responded as he put away the receipts.

"Hey Luke?"

"Hmm?" She took a deep breath. 'Here goes' she thought.

"I've been meaning to ask you..." She stammered. "I.. Uh..I don't know if you've been feeling something between us..."

"I have." He knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"So I haven't been imagining..."

"No." He paused to look at her. "I just didn't want to force..."

"You never do." She looked at him. "Then are we..." She asked.

"If it's what you want."

"It is. This what you want?"

"Yes." He affirmed.

"So.."

"But if you feel that this is going too fast for you..."

"I think we both waited long enough."

"Good." He took her hand and intertwined it with his, she smiled at his gesture.

It had been three weeks of wondering if something was still there. It took a question to answer both their uncertainties, to confirm that they weren't crazy for thinking that they still had feelings for each other.

- - - -

She walked in her office the next morning and expected to see the clutter she left days before. Instead she found her office was filled with tulips.

Sookie entered her office with coffee in hand.

"Woah" her friend said.

"Yeah." was all Lorelai could muster.

"They're pretty." Her friend told her.

She spotted a note on her desk with her name on it.

"Who are they from?" She read the note.

The second time I've sent flowers to someone and both times they have only been for you. See you later. -Luke

She smiled slightly as she placed the note in her pocket without giving an answer.

- - - -

"Where are we going?" They were stuck in traffic.

"You're aware that you've been asking me that same question over ten times right?"

"And you're aware that you've been ignoring my question since then."

"Can't it just be a surprise?"

"I promise I'll be surprised when we get there."

"No more questions after that?"

"Sure." She gave him a grin. "I mean I know that we're having dinner, a given. I just want to know where since we've been passing quite a few freeways and intersections."

"Fine." He gave in. "New York."

"But don't you hate it there?"

"Didn't you say you won't ask anymore?" He gave her a look.

"Yeah but didn't you notice the grin afterwards?"

"I forgot that you negate your answers with a grin." He took her hand in his.

"I'll make sure that you remember from now on." She relished the feeling of his hand in hers.

- - - -

He drove her home later at midnight.

"I'm so full." She remarked as they got out of his vehicle.

"You did have a disgustingly large pretzel after dinner."

"Because it was just everywhere, every block had a cart full of that odious smell and I just had to have one."

"Geez." They stopped in front of her door.

"I had a wonderful time."

"So did I." He looked in her eyes. "I didn't know how much I missed this until tonight." she gave him a smile.

"Same here." she stepped closer to him as he gently placed his hands on her hips. Slowly, she ran her hands over his chest and up towards the sides of his face. He leaned in and she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. He kissed her lips soft and slow as if to savor the sensation neither had felt in a long time. They pulled away slowly.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

to be continued . . .


	7. I'm Happy, You're Happy

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2)A Post before the New Year... anyway, thanks for your interest and feedbacks, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write. And just as a friendly reminder, please DO NOT write current spoilers into your review.

Chapter Seven: I'm Happy, You're Happy

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her while they sat together on her couch.

"Just tired." she yawned. "Michel was being more of a pain than ever and then we had to rush Sookie to the emergency room for severe burns because one of the new guys didn't remove the wet towel from the pile of the dry ones so when she grabbed it... Ugh, it was such a mess." He put his arms around her and she leaned in on his chest. "I'm just glad to be away from chaos. How do you handle this everyday?"

"By knowing the day would end like this."

"A mess?"

"No." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Knowing that I get to spend the end of the day with you keeps me sane."

"You may act macho but you're so full of cheese."

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Thanks for making dinner, it was delicious."

"You're welcome." He looked at her. "I should go, you look really tired."

"Five more minutes." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ok."

"Wait, No." She lets go of his waist and sits up slowly.

"Huh?"

"Stay?"

"Here?"

"No in the garage." She remarked sarcastically. "Of course, here."

"You sure?"

"On one condition." She paused. "You have to carry me upstairs."

"Geez."

"Is that a yes?" She gave him a grin.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes as he got ready to swipe her off the couch.

- - - -

_"Is it far away?"_

_"We're almost there, hun." They walked from the Independence inn to the town square. "I actually can't believe I've passed it by unknowingly all this time. The coffee was unreal."_

_"Better than the inn's?" Her daughter asked._

_"Don't tell Sookie."_

_"My lips are sealed."_

_"Good Girl." They stopped in front of the diner. "We're here."_

_"Luke's?" She asked as she saw the sign._

_"Yep."_

_They walked in and the bell above the door jingled. It was ten thirty in the morning and there were only a couple of people present. "It's empty." She whispered to her mother._

_"We're in between shifts. I'll be right out." Luke yelled from the kitchen as he heard the bell._

_"No rush, just here for some of your amazing coffee." Lorelai responded as they sat on the empty table by the counter. He inadvertently dropped the saute pan filled with scrambled eggs on the floor. He recognized her voice, she was the woman who handed him that hand written horoscope a week ago. He still didn't know her name. "You okay over there?" Lorelai went to see what had happened._

_"I'm fine." He said in a gruff tone as he picked up his mess. "Go back to your table, I'll be there in a sec."_

_"Okay."_

_"Is he all right?" Rory asked as her mother sat back down with her. _

_"He'll be here in a sec."_

_Five minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and approached her table. "Coffee is the elixir of death." He handed her the cup. "Enjoy." He said dryly, as he didn't want to admit that he liked that she actually came back for more. _

_"Mom?" Rory looked terrified of what he said. _

_"He's just joking sweets." Lorelai gave him a look. _

_"You have a..."_

_"A daughter, Rory." She paused._

_"Hello." Her daughter said with a wave. _

_"Hi." Rory gave him a smile and he smiled back, an awkward smile._

_"You named the diner after yourself?" The little girl asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Cool." She responded. "My mom named me after her."_

_"Your name's Rory too?" He asked Lorelai._

_"Lorelai." She answered._

_"That's nice." He mumbled._

_"Do you have a menu?" Lorelai asked._

_"Yeah, I'll be right back." As he walked towards the counter, he turned around slightly towards Rory, "Nice to meet you, Rory."_

_"You too."_

- - - -

She woke up the next morning with his arms over her stomach, spooned behind her. For the first time in a long while, she felt safer than she had been in the last few months. She couldn't explain it even if she tried, but he just made her feel that way. She didn't have to play a part anymore. She was allowed to be her own person again.

When she asked Luke to stay the night, it just felt so natural. Having him sleep next to her still fully clothed was the only thing that made sense.

She turned over slowly and kept his arm around her waist. She watched him sleep, his chest heaving slightly as he breathed. She placed a hand on his chest and played with the buttons of his shirt. She felt him shift a little and faced him as he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said.

"Good Morning." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on his lips. As she pulled away, he leaned in and kissed her fully. "Ok, now it really is." She remarked and he simply chuckled. "This is nice."

"What? Me waking up with a dead arm... Yeah sure." She hit him playfully. "So tomorrow afternoon..."

"I'll be there."

"Ask Rory too." She smiled and he started to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I left my cell phone downstairs. I just have to check up on the diner, I'll be back soon." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before he got up.

- - - -

Lorelai and Rory were having lunch at the inn.

"I'm happy that you're happy." She smiled at her mother. "So no one knows except for me?" She whispered.

"And April... But that's only for now, at least. I mean we're getting to the good place again and we just don't want outsiders to ruin it."

"Glad not to be an outsider."

"Never, daughter of mine." She paused. "Speaking of which, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, why?"

"Would you come by the diner around five and have dinner with April, Luke and I?"

"Of course. I'll just have to drop off some things at school and I'll be there."

"Great."

"So how's his case going?"

"Slow, but I feel that he has a chance. His temporary plead to have April come over to the diner three times a week was approved by the judge... so that's good." She looks over to her daughter. "He just wants his right to be a father. Is that so much to ask?"

"He's a good man."

"A good father at that."

- - - -

Lorelai and April were sitting on the table by the large window.

"Ever since I saw _Pretty In Pink_, I've been obsessed with _Molly Ringwald_."

"I told you didn't I?" She paused. "She was a hoot that one. So which one did you like better, _The Breakfast Club_ or _Sixteen Candles_?"

"I can't decide." Lorelai chuckled as April told her about her fascination with the classic 80's John Hughs films.

"I could have Rory give you a copy of the soundtracks, if you want."

"Thanks that would be so awesome!" She gave her a big smile.

"No problem." She smiled at April.

"Where is Rory by the way?"

"She sent me a text. She's running late but she'll be here in a little while."

He watched how comfortable they were with each other as he brought out a plate of fries from the kitchen. 'She's really great with kids.' He thought to himself. She knew how to make kids smile, that's what she was capable of. He knew that before, he just didn't want to be overshadowed by her presence.

He thought he protected her by not telling her April. The more he 'protected' Lorelai, the more he emotionally ripped her apart; without having any clue of course. He wasn't aware of how much pain she was in. He'd never seen her as distressed as she was then. He was so occupied with his responsibilities of being a father that he unknowingly pushed his best friend aside, the only woman he truly loved.

"Dad, over here!" April called him out of his daze as he mistakenly placed the plate on the wrong table.

"Oh, sorry."

- - - -

"You've been awfully quiet since the kids left, anything wrong?" She asked him as she took a couple of bottles of beers from the fridge and handed him one. Luke was sitting on his barcalounger in his apartment.

"No, nothing." He opened the bottle. "Thanks." He said as he tipped the beer for emphasis.

"You sure?" She looked him in the eyes as she sat on his lap. "Because your expression says otherwise." He placed the beer on his side table and she did the same.

"You know a long time ago, and I believe we're in this exact same position." He looked at her intently as he paused his thoughts. "I said that we should tell each other everything."

"I remember."

"I'm sorry I didn't follow through on my own words."

"Luke..."

"No, let me say it." He ran his fingers up and down her arms. "I'm sorry for not asking you for help. You know, when I first found out about April." he paused. "I should've, I know that now."

"It's okay, that's all in the past." She reassured him.

"I don't want you to feel like you can't say anything to me, that was never my intention. It just kills me that I made you feel that way. Just tell me when I'm being an ass so we can get that out of the way."

"Your ass out of the way? Sorry mister, but I thought that was part of the package." She joked lightly.

"Lorelai. I'm being serious here."

"I know, sweetie." She said as she ran her fingers down his chest. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Likewise." She said as she held his face close to hers and gave him a kiss.

to be continued . . .


	8. Operation SHDF

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) Thanks for your interest and feedback, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write. And just as a friendly reminder, please DO NOT write current spoilers into your review.  
(3) I've enabled the Anonymous review tab... so comment away.

Chapter Eight: Operation SHDF 

"You people have yet to respect the meaning of the gavel." Taylor huffed as everyone chattered.

"Waking the whole town up at five in the morning will do that Taylor." Patty yawned as she said that. She sat on the chair beside the podium where he stood.

"Okay so is everyone here?" He continued. 

"Physically, yes... But our minds are still asleep." Jackson said.

"What can't wait another three hours... or at least when we all do decide to be awake?" Babette asked. 

"We still have yet to fill in a festival for this month, and a week has gone by and we have still yet to pick a festival." 

"This is the town crisis?" Andrew mumbled.

"I'm stunned that you don't care about this enough to keep yourselves awake for a couple more hours." He said as he hit the gavel on the podium.

"Didn't we already have the St. Patrick's day Parade last week?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes we did, but since the disastrous events from last year's Maple Festival caused by those demonic Banyon boys... March 31 is seemingly bleak without a celebration."

"So why can't we just do that?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, aren't they in military school now?" Gypsy asked.

"Thank goodness for that." Taylor mumbled. "The purpose of this morning's emergency meeting is to come up with a filler."

"But it's two weeks away." Morey said.

"That hasn't stopped us before, don't you people remember 'The Festival of Living Pictures'? Didn't we pull through on that one?"

"Didn't you almost pull us out?" Babette asked.

"That was actually a legitimate festival, now you're just causing a commotion." Andrew stated.

"Can we stop deviating from the subject here? People, just brainstorm with me here."

"A cherry festival?" Jackson suggested

"That's reserved for May." He responded.

"A cookie festival?" Sookie suggested but Taylor nodded no. "A tire festival?" Gypsy asked.

"Now you're just mocking me." Taylor said.

"What about a dog festival?" Kirk suggested.

"Would you care to elaborate?" 

"We'll have a carnival type environment but with dog paraphernalia, contests and games."

"That actually sounds good." Taylor said.

"Great idea, Kirk!" Babette said.

"Thanks." He responded.

"Finally we're getting somewhere. Ok we just need to come up with a name to officiate this upcoming town event." They all groaned except for Taylor. "Fine, then I'll come up with the name later today. We'll discuss events and booths this Thursday. You're all dismissed." 

- - - -

"I really want to go but I have a lot of work to do. I was actually looking forward to sampling Al's taste of the world maple candies but you said they changed it?." Rory said over the phone.

"Yeah, it's replaced with the Stars Hollow Doggie Fest." Rory chuckled. "Or operation SHDF as Taylor refers to it."

"Take lots of pictures." She paused. "Do you get to man a booth?"

"Yes, I get the balloon booth."

"Oh no."

"What?" 

"Do you remember when you blew up balloons for that children's birthday party at inn, a couple of months ago? You decided to inhale the helium to annoy Michel with the high pitched voice, then passed out a couple of minutes later."

"There won't be _much _inhaling this time. Don't you worry."

- - - -

"Why is Paul Anka wearing my shirt?" He examined it closer. "Hey, this is my favorite one!" 

"Because... The festival is in three days and we're entering him in the My dog 'n' Me Look-a-like contest." She removed the flannel from the dog and began to modify it to his specifications and sat on the couch.

"Again why the flannel? he's your dog. Why not dress him up in one of your clothes? "

"Because he's a boy and I'm not going to have him be a cross dresser. So you're going to be entering with him." 

"And when did I agree to do this contest?" He said and coughed.

"Just now..." He gave her a look. "Come on, Luke. You won't even need to dress up for this because this is your everyday attire anyway. All you have to do is show up and do nothing else... But be less gruff, I don't think I can teach him your wiles in a short period of time."

"This is turning into a ridiculous conversation."

"You started it." She flashed him a grin and she went back to stitching.

"Isn't he going to be hot in that thing?" 

"I'll make sure he won't over heat."

"He's gonna need a baseball hat." He said as he gave up and sat next to her.

"I'll work on that." She smiled at him.

- - - -

The Day of the Festival.

"You and Luke, really?"

"Yeah, finally." Lorelai said as she set up her booth next to Sookie's cookie booth.

"This is great!" Sookie said excitedly. "How long have you been..." 

"A while now. Remember the tulips?"

"Oh my god, They were from Luke?"

"Yes."

"And Rory knew?" Lorelai nodded yes. "And the whole thing with April..."

"A mere shadow of the past."

- - - -

A couple of hours later, she finished setting up her booth and told Sookie that she'll be right back. She went across the street and to the diner. The mid afternoon lull was in effect, almost everyone was in the town square busy with their booths. There were only a couple of people eating. He was wiping the counter and looked up as he saw her walk in.

"I told Sookie." 

"Yeah?" He asked as she nodded.

"So in time..."

"Everyone will know." She walked towards him.

"I mean they already know that you've come back to the diner and..." She placed her hands the side of his face and gave him a kiss.

"Hmm..." Was his only response with a slight smile as she slowly pulled away.

"Well if that doesn't start something then we'll just have to give them a show tonight." She gave him a wink. "Hey your face is a bit warm, you all right?"

"Yeah, I was just in the kitchen."

"Could you do me a big favor? I had Jim from the party store deliver a couple of helium tanks to my house. I was wondering if you can pick them up and bring them to my booth later?"

"Sure." He said as he cleared his throat.

"Your throat still bothering you?" She asked.

"It's getting better."

"If you say so." She paused. "The contest starts at seven, don't be late."

"Don't worry, I won't."

- - - - 

"Have you seen Luke anywhere?" Lorelai asked as they walked around the festival.

"Nope, but the canine version is so much more adorable." She said as she patted Paul Anka's head. "I'm surprised he even agreed to do this." 

"I have my ways." She said with a grin. "Plus, he caves easy so..."

"I'm really glad that you're happy again... I mean genuinely happy."

"Me too." 

- - - -

"Luke?" She asked as she went into the empty diner and headed towards the kitchen. Caesar's head popped up from under the counter. "Caesar, you scared me." 

"Sorry Lorelai, I was just cleaning some of the mess under the counter."

"Is Luke here?"

"No, he left about two hours ago, said he was on his way to see you." 

"I've been in my booth all day, I haven't seen him walk by."

"Maybe he's at your house."

"I did ask him to get the tanks from the house. Okay, thanks." She said and walked out.

- - - -

She found his truck on her driveway as she walked towards her house.

"Luke?" She said as she entered her house.

"Lorelai?" He asked groggily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get the helium tanks then I got dizzy."

"You didn't inhale it from the tank did you?"

"No, of course not. I was looking for them then I felt dizzy."

"You're burning up." She said as she placed her hand on his forehead. 

"I called you but there was no answer."

"I forgot my cell phone in the jeep."

"Then I told myself that I just needed to close my eyes for a bit then I just fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Oh no, I missed the contest. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." She paused. "Come on, I'll fix up Rory's bed for you."

"I can stay here on the couch. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do." She said as she led him to Rory's room.

- - - -

_"She won't eat anything I feed her."_

"How long has she been sick?"

"A couple of days."

"You know what might work..." Luke disappeared into the kitchen and came back to the counter with a large bowl covered with foil and handed it to Lorelai.

"What's this?"

"Mashed potatoes, easy to swallow. My mother fed that to me when I had the chicken pox so..."

"How much do I owe you for this?"

"Nothing, just go and try this."

"But Luke..."

"Go on."

"Thank You." 

"You're welcome."

- - - -

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick earlier?" She sat on a chair next to the bed where he laid down.

"Because I wasn't sick earlier." He paused. "I only felt it when I drove here."

"How are you feeling now?"

"My eyes hurt when I open them."

"That's because you have a fever, mister." She said as she fixed his blanket.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I knew you wanted to win that contest badly."

"I don't care about the contest." She ran her hands through his hair. "I care about you."

"I care about you too..." 

"Plus, I think they would've given Kirk the trophy anyway since he and Lulu's dog, Buster dressed up like women from the 20's."

"Why? I thought it was a look- a- like contest?"

"It was, but it's Kirk..."

to be continued . . .


	9. Birthday Unveiled

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) Please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... reviews are always welcomed.  
(3) I based Lorelai's birthday on the airdate of Season 3's 'Happy Birthday, Baby' (April 22). I don't think they specified the exact date. All I know was that, it was a Friday. (I also searched wikipedia and it said that her birthdate was April 1968.)  
(4) and lastly, Author Response for:

**MoonlightGardenias**-Don't worry, it was just a fever.

**Alaina Rose**-Kirk is such a fun character to write because he can go to any direction, and his character will remain loveable. Thank you for your wonderful feedback, I'm humbled to have rendered you speechless ;)

This long-winded Author's note is over... and on with the story.

Chapter Nine: Birthday Unveiled 

"How are you so soft?" He whispered as he nipped at her neck.

"Mmm?" She said as she slightly shifted to face him. "Bright... Sun.. Too early..." He chuckled. 

"Happy Birthday." He said simply. "You happy?" 

"Depends..." she couldn't help but grin as she opened her eyes.

"On what?" He asked as she rested her head on his chest and he gently stroked her back.

"Our future escapades..." She said seductively as she ran her finger up and down his chest. "Would mimic last night's..." He cocked an eyebrow.

"That can be arranged..." He cleared his throat. "Definitely." He grinned.

"Then yes, I am." She laughed.

- - - -

_"What's the matter baby?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they entered the diner. She was quieter than normal._

"Lenny died." Her daughter sniffled.

"Aww." She gave her daughter a hug. "It'll be okay."

"I should've taken better care of him." She continued to say.

"Honey, you have." They both sit at the table by the window.

"He's supposed to have turned into a butterfly."

"He's in a better place, my love." Lorelai consoled.

"I didn't even get to say good bye."

"Coffee?" Luke approached them. "Are you all right, Rory?" He asked. 

"Lenny died." Rory answered and Luke gave Lorelai a questioning look.

"He was her caterpillar." Lorelai responded.

"Oh." He simply said.

"Luke?" Rory looked at him. "Would you come to the funeral?" 

"Sure." He said. "Do you want me to bring some cookies?" He didn't question any further and agreed to go to Rory's deceased pet.

Luke helped Rory dig soil for the burial, as ridiculous of a notion that was. He was there for her daughter, for Lorelai by extension.

- - - -

"Is Luke really going to Friday Night Dinner with us tonight?" 

"Part of our deal."

"Which is?" 

"I'd spare you with the details on this one. I don't think you'd want to know." She grinned.

"Oh." Rory responded as she figured out what her mother revealed. "Eww." 

"See and I haven't even said anything yet."

"Well the grin said it all."

"Then it does its job fairly well."

"Do you really think it's wise to tell them? I mean it is your birthday after all."

"Wise isn't the word to use for this one, but you know they'll find out sooner or later." She paused. "Why not find more reasons to celebrate?"

"I can't wait."

- - - - 

"Maybe Rory's right, they do hate me." He held his phone on his ear as he took some plates to the customers.

"They don't hate you." She said as she walked down the stairs of the Dragonfly with her cell phone on hand.

"Find one occasion in which they didn't find me repulsive." No answer from her. "See, you couldn't even conjure up a time."

"I don't really want to spend my birthday over there but it's Friday. And since I won't see you until much later, my happy meter won't be as high and I don't know... I don't think the sex would be as good as last night."

"You talk to your employees with that mouth?"

"Only to you my dear." She whispered. 

"And you're the only one that can talk me into these things." He mumbled.

"God given talent, babe." She proclaimed.

"Pick you up at six?"

"I'll be waiting." She purred and he chuckled as he rolled his eyes. 

- - - -

Lorelai, Rory and Luke walk into the foyer. They handed their coats and jackets to the maid and walked into the living room.

"Happy Birth..." Emily stopped as she saw them.

"..day." Rory said, as a distraction. "Hi, Grandma"

"Happy Birthday Lorelai." Richard said as he entered the living room.

"Thanks dad." She said. "Mom, dad... You guys remember, Luke?" 

"Luke, dear boy. A pleasure to see you again." He said nonchalantly.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Gilmore." He said uneasily.

"Don't be silly, the name's still Richard."

"Ok." He simply responded. 

"Drinks, anyone?" He asked.

"Yes please." Lorelai said as she felt the tension shoot out of Emily's stare.

- - - -

"Emily, it's seven fifteen, have you checked with Helena about the roast?"

"Ten more minutes, Richard." She turned to her daughter. "Lorelai, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Emily asked. 

"Uhh.. Ok." They headed into the kitchen. "What's going on mom?"

"You're asking me... You're back with Luke?"

"Yes, mom. I know what you're thinking..."

"Oh, you do?" She asked ostentatiously. "There is no place for reality in your life, is there Lorelai?"

"Excuse me?"

"You jumped from being married to Christopher, to a sudden divorce and back with the man you was your ex fiancee."

"I did not jump..."

"This isn't any kind of game. This is your life."

"I know that, that's why divorce is the only option. Chris signed the papers as well. We're just waiting for a dissolution"

"It is not the only option. You were supposed to do everything in your power to make things work." 

"Yeah, like you did with dad with the whole idiotic separation two years ago."

"That separation made us stronger."

"Don't you think... Don't you think that I tried mom? I tried, the best of my ability. I am not going to wake up one morning and regret anything because I never loved Chris. I've only really loved one man and he's sitting down in your living room tolerating this whole evening because I asked him to." 

"Tolerating? Lorelai haven't you learned anything at all?"

"Apparently not, since I thought you'd be happy for me." She paused. "Here I am being completely honest with you and this is what I get in return?"

"What am I supposed to do? Just accept the fact that you've yet to keep a relationship from falling apart?"

"You don't even know the whole story."

"I never do, Lorelai. You've always kept your life separate. I've always had to assume everything that is happening in your life. How do you even know that he loves you back? The man barely has any kind of romantic bone in his body." She muttered.

"You always assumed the worst of everyone." She headed out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the prospect of a birthday dinner."

"Lorelai.." She left before Emily even finished her thoughts.

- - - - 

She sat quietly on the passenger seat as Luke drove her home. 

He parked her jeep in her driveway.

"I'm sorry." 

"About what?"

"I did it again." 

"Did what?"

"I shouldn't have, I knew it was such a risk but I did it anyway."

"You've barely uttered a word on our way back here and now you're being vague." He said wanting to lighten the situation.

"I made you do something you didn't want to do..." She trailed off. 

"You didn't." She looked away. "I wanted to spend your birthday with you, albeit in a much different scenario..." 

"I made you think that this is what you want to do so it'll be okay even if this isn't what you really want. Why do you put up with my baggage when you don't have to?" She looked at him as he took her hand and held it tight.

"You shouldn't have to question it anymore."

"How do you know that I'm not going to mess this up and run?" She continued to ask her diluted questions.

"Because I know you better than that."

"Why do you put up with me?"

"You should know by now..." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I love you... that's why." He sighed. "I said it before and I'll say it again... My life isn't real to me unless you're in it and there is nothing that can ever change that." He kissed her softly and they slowly pulled apart.

"I love you too." 

"I know, and I'm grateful for that." He patted his jacket pocket. "Oh, before I forget..."

"What?" 

"Just hold out your hand." He said.

"That isn't some kind of worm or something is it?"

"When have I ever given you a hand full of worms?"

"Never, but I don't know... You might decide one day that it's funny to scare the shit out of me."

"Now you've given me an idea." He said as he gave her a smile and she playfully hit him. She held out her hand then he placed the item on it. "This isn't what you think it is..."

"It's the engagement ring that you gave me..."

"Ok then it is... I mean I know that your divorce isn't finalized yet and we've only just gotten back together a few months ago. I certainly don't want you to feel rushed or forced into anything you don't want to do. I just wanted you to have it back."

"Luke..."

"It's more of a promise, the ring..." He looked at her. "You waited for me when I needed time. Now, it's my turn."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, yet."

"So when I'm ready, we'll..." she held the ring close to her heart.

"Just say the word." They smiled at each other. "Now, let's go inside. You have a perfectly good cake waiting for you in there." He said

"Dirty!" She teased.

"Oh, geez." 

to be continued . . .


	10. The Baby Chronicles

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) Please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... reviews are always welcomed.  
(3) Author Response for:

**friendlyneighborhoodlorelai**- About the old ring: It's more symbolic in a way, because they're not really starting from scratch, they're rebuilding a relationship. i like your s/n. Thanks for your comment :)

**Iam1kwlchick**- My reason for that is, I didn't want a particular storyline to go on and on forever. If I had written about a specific scenario throughout several chapters, in my head the story gets real stale. Thanks for your comment and for continually reading this fic. :)

also, a big thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters, they bring a smile to my face.

anyway on with the new update...

Chapter Ten: The Baby Chronicles 

"They're here!" Zach said excitedly.

"How.." Before Rory could even ask how Lane was doing, he ran out of the waiting room. "I'm guessing she's fine." She told her mother.

"I can't believe Lane and Zach are parents." Brian said.

"Of two kids." Gil Added.

"Two boys!" Zach ran back in and paused for a second before he left abruptly.

"He'd better catch a breath or he'll pass out if he keeps doing that." Lorelai said.

**Five Hours Earlier.**

Lorelai was eating her breakfast at the diner counter along with the rest of the morning customers.

"Slow down." Luke said as she gulped down a mug of coffee.

"Can't." She said as she took her last sip. "Lot's to do, too little time."

"At least come up for air once in a while." He said as he handed a plate to the customer beside her. "Why the rush anyway?"

"I have to make sure things are good for the antiques convention, god listen to me, I sound like my mother."

"You don't." He paused. "I think this is good for the inn, you know with the publicity, more tourists."

"I guess..."

"It is." He reassured. "Are we still on for tonight?" He leaned into the counter, closer to her.

"You bet." She stood up and kissed him before she dashed off.

- - - -

"Are you sure you still want to practice?" Brian asked Lane as they set up in their living room.

"What are you insinuating Brian??" She said as she glared at him and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Dude, you might not want to do that." Zach leaned in and whispered on Brian's ear. "The hormones, man. Don't initialize the anger."

"Right." He agreed.

"I heard that!" She said as she went back to the living room. "Ugh.."

"What's the matter, babe?"

"What do you think, Zach??" She shifted as she sat behind her drums uncomfortably. "I'm a week passed my due date. I can't take this anymore."

"But.. But Dr. James said that you just have to be a little more patient..." He stuttered. "And eventually..."

"Well eventually isn't now, is it?."

"Why don't you just sit on the couch for a while, you know so you'll be a little bit more comfortable?" He suggested.

"But I want to play, Zach." She whined. "Where the heck is Gil anyway?"

"He's on his way. His shipment of salami got lost and he had to track it down." Brian said quickly before he looked away.

"Why did he just do that?" She asked her husband. "Is he scared of me?"

"Uhh..." Silence ensued, Lane was about to say something but Gil entered the door.

"I found the salami!" he said as he entered with his guitar on his right hand and hugged a 15 pound salami on with his left arm.. "Woah, wasn't your due date like a week ago?" He asked Lane and she gave him a deadly glare.

"Don't remind her." Zach said through his teeth.

- - - -

"Mrs. Kim?" Lorelai said as she entered the antique store.

"Who's there?"

"It's Lorelai." She said as she walked passed the furniture neatly strewn around Kim's antique store. "I think there was a mistake with the chairs that you delivered at the inn."

"There's no mistakes. Maybe one of employees you pay broke it." She said as she appeared in front of her.

"Oh no, nothing was broken."

"Then why are you here if they're in perfect condition?"

"It's just that... the chairs that were delivered were not the ones I ordered two days ago." She pointed at the ones she ordered. "See you still have the slip that says 'deliver to Dragonfly Inn by 6/15'"

Mrs. Kim looked intently at the slip then looked at Lorelai. "Sorry for mishap. It also happened to two other customers. Lane is slipping."

"That's okay." She paused. "I didn't know she still does the deliveries. I thought her due date was last week."

"She insist on it, aggressive just like I was when I had her." Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing." The phone at the store rang.

"I'll be right back.."

"But what about the.." Mrs. Kim went to pick up the phone. "Chairs?" She sighed. A couple of minutes later, she came back with a big grin on her face.

"It's time." She said.

"...To deliver the chairs?" Lorelai asked hopeful.

"Lane.. Water break."

"Oh my god!"

- - - -

_"Lorelai, you're going to have to push a little harder than that." The doctor told her._

_"I'm pushing as hard as I can. Any more doc, I think my stomach's gonna pop out along with the kid." She said as she went through one of the most painful events a woman could experience. "And what is with these ice chips? To numb my tongue so I can't scream out in pain??" She reached for the cup filled with ice chips and pelted one of the nurses._

_"Lorelai, Focus." The doctor told her and the nurse brushed off the ice. "I see the head." The doctor assured her. "A little bit more."_

_"Do you even know what the definition of little is?" She cried as she pushed and gave it her all._

_She didn't know if it was the sheer pain that she'd just experienced or the Demerol that she consumed affected her hearing; As soon as she heard the baby cry, She couldn't help but shed tears of her own._

_"A beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as he handed the infant to one of the nurses to clean._

_"A girl?" She asked, exasperated._

_"A girl." The nurse affirmed as she handed the baby to her mother. Lorelai instinctively held her newborn as secure as she possibly could._

_"Hi sweets." She cooed as kissed her on the forehead. She stopped crying as soon as Lorelai held her. "What time was she born?"_

_"Fifteen minutes ago... so that would make it 4:03 am." as the doctor looked at his watch._

_"Thank you." She said and looked back at her baby. "I know we just met, but I love you more than anyone." She whispered._

- - - -

"Mom." she said as she approached Lorelai sitting in the waiting room with Gil and Brian. "How is she?"

"They just brought her to the delivery room." Rory sat next to her.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I can't believe she's having babies. I mean it feels just like yesterday you guys were playing with my radio instead of your dolls."

"I know, it's pretty exciting!" She looked over at Brian. "Are you all right? you look pale."

"He's in shock." Gil replied.

- - - -

**7 hours later**

Luke stopped by the hospital to pick Lorelai up. He saw the babies briefly and even brought balloons for them.

"They're so adorable." Lorelai said as she and Luke left the hospital.

"Very." He paused. "They decided on a name?"

"Took a while, but I think they went with The Clash and Joy Division."

"That's the name of the boys?" He asked as they got into his truck.

"Oh no, no." She laughed. "Those are the bands that they got the names from. You should've seen their list." She paused. "Keith and Ian are the boy's names."

"I can't believe she's now a mom."

"I know." They were silent for a moment.

"Oh, How did that auction at the inn go?"

"Michel and Sookie took care of it. Mrs. Kim asked Kirk to deliver the chairs, everything was settled."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." She said and he drove off.

- - - -

In the middle of their dinner, his cell phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked.

"It's probably a wrong number, I mean it's usually just you who calls me here. And you're right in front of me so.." He clicks it to stop the ringing without looking to see who it was. The phone rang again. "This is really getting annoying." He said then looked at the caller id. "It's Liz."

"Answer it."

"Okay." He did so. "Liz?" He paused and listened. "Uh huh... Oh.. What?"

"What happened?" Lorelai whispered.

"Doula's sick. She and TJ can't seem to calm her down." He said as he covered the phone.

"Poor baby." She said. "How high is her temperature?" He asked Liz as soon as she asked.

"Ok Liz... Liz just calm down..." He said and turned to Lorelai. "She's freaking out. She said she doesn't remember how she handled this when Jess was a baby."

"Tell her we're on our way."

"What?" A little surprised with her suggestion

"Come on, your sister needs you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

- - - -

"I'm so sorry your dinner was ruined because of this." Liz said.

"Don't worry about it." Lorelai reassured her.

"I never thought I'd hear anything ever again." TJ claimed.

"You were such a pro with her." Liz told Lorelai.

"She's as quiet as a fly now." TJ said.

"Call us if you need anything." He said as they left his sister's house.

He intertwined his fingers around hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said as he kissed her softly. "I am still kinda hungry though."

"Yeah.. Sorr.."

"Don't apologize." She said as she looked at him. "but you still have to feed me."

"Not a problem."

- - - -

They were at his apartment. He made her a plate of cheeseburger and fries.

"Man, today was crazy." She said as she chewed her food.

"Geez, would you please slow down. No one's chasing you. You're going to choke one of these days."

"Yes, but that just means that you'd have to resuscitate me." She winked at him and he gave her a serious look. "Okay, slowing down." She finished her food slower.

"What did Rory say when you spoke to her a couple of minutes ago?"

"Lane and the babies are going home in a couple of days. She said that the boys are healthy. They just have to run a couple of tests to see that everything checks out. So that gives us plenty of time to prepare for the party for them."

He sat across from her. "Seems just like yesterday, she was standing in front of my diner, passing out flyers for Mrs. Kim." He paused. "And now she's going to be a mother of two children."

"A wonderful one." He sat next to her.

"This town may be small, but it's definitely unpredictable." He said as he looked at her intently. He fiddled with the ring of promise that hung as a pendant around her silver chain.

"It sure is." She looked back and gave him a smile.

to be continued . . .


	11. Down Memory Lane

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) Thanks for your response with the last chapter. Glad you enjoyed the route I took with that one, it was a blast to write!  
(3) I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... and I can't stress this enough... Thank you to those who've reviewed the previous chapters, they help me move the story forward.

Chapter Eleven: Down Memory Lane 

"Tell me the reason why you're going camping with Luke again?" Rory paused. "You and nature don't exactly go together like peanut butter and jelly."

"I told you, I lost the bet." She said as she walked around the inn with her cell phone.

"What bet?"

"See, Taylor and Kirk were arguing or should I say, have been arguing at the diner about what they were going to call the end of summer festival since his new position of temporary co- chairman of the board."

"Scary."

"Yeah.. Anyway, Kirk said that End of Summer Madness was a ridiculously long name so he wanted to shorten it. The problem is that he couldn't come up with a name at that moment and stormed out. So I bet Luke that we were going to keep the name. He disagreed and sided with Kirk."

"That's weird."

"Yeah I know."

"So what is the event called now?"

"Welcome Fall Festival." Lorelai said dryly.

"Are you serious?"

"As an aneurysm."

"Hey, what would Luke have done if he'd lost the bet?"

"Well..."

"Actually, don't tell me... By your tone, I don't think I'd want to know."

"Hey, my head isn't always dirty." She scoffed. "It would have been quite funny actually, I said that if I won, he'd have to walk around the diner in a French maid uniform for an entire day." She grimaced. "But since he won, now I have to go camping with him."

"Good luck." She said with sheer sarcasm. "You're certainly going to need it."

"Mean." She said as her daughter laughed in the background.

- - - -

"I just brought everything we need for this trip. Even a new inflatable bed so we won't have to sleep on the ground." He said as he sat by her side on her bed. "You all packed?" She was reading something then she placed it next to her.

"You mean ready for the wilderness? I don't think so."

"You are so dreading this trip, aren't you?" He asked with a grin.

"Not dreading, sheer anticipation, nervous anxiety... You know the normal stuff."

"Don't worry, there won't be bears... At least not that I know of lingering in the area. I also brought a new insect repellent machine to ward off the mosquitoes."

"That's a nice picture you just painted." She sarcastically said.

"You did generate this bet."

"I know." She paused. "I won't say anything again."

"Wanna bet?" He grinned.

"Hey, don't start." She playfully whacked his arm. He leaned in and kissed her. "What's all this?" He noticed the papers beside her.

"Divorce papers. Just needs my signatures." She paused. "Hey, when you had gotten divorced with Nicole did it feel weird?"

"It was more of a 'How did I get myself into this?' feeling than anything else, really."

"Yeah exactly that."

"So once those are signed and notarized..."

"The marriage is dissolved."

"Good."

"Yeah, very good." They smiled at each other.

- - - -

Friday Night.

"Lorelai." He gently shook her awake. "Lorelai."

"Huh?..what?"

"We're here." He said as he attempted to wake her up.

"Where?" She opened her eyes and saw a cabin. "I thought you said we were going camping?"

"We are."

"Where's the woods?"

"The whole backyard is the woods." Luke said as a matter of fact tone.

"But.."

"You thought that you would have to sleep in a cold tent out in some forest, didn't you?"

"Well you didn't exactly refer to a cabin. Why did you pack your tent if we were going to stay there?" she pointed.

"Just to freak you out." He laughed.

"The inflatable bed was actually enough to do that."

"Did I forget to say electrical?"

"Purposely I might add. How would I know that this is where you meant by camping. Luke Danes, you've been holding out on me." She said as they got out of his truck. "Where exactly are we?"

"The Poconos."

"Cool." She smiled.

"I told you." He said as he draped his arms over her shoulder.

"So is this yours?" She asked as they entered the cabin.

"My father brought it when Liz and I were still kids. A summer getaway from Stars Hollow. It's a simple place."

"Cozy." She said as she looked around. "It's beautiful and tidy."

"Needs to be looked after more. I mean, I come over here once in a while to clean it out."

"So this is where you were a few weekends ago when you said you had to do some business in Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah." He said as she sat on the couch. "I've been meaning to invite you here for a while now."

"But that was way before this bet even started, you planned it since then?"

"Yeah, I figured that you'd want to make a bet about Taylor and Kirk's argument" he paused. "Which by the way was all part of the plan"

"Wait a minute..."

"I paid off Taylor to let Kirk win."

"I knew there was something off when you began siding with Kirk." She paused. "You went through all that just to get me all distraught about having to go camping all week instead of just simply inviting me here?"

"Fun, isn't it?" He grinned.

"I'll get you back, Danes." She said.

"I'm sure you will." He leaned in and kissed her.

- - - -

Saturday Morning.

"You know I could get used to this." She said as she hugged him from behind.

"You're up early."

"Your side of the bed suddenly got cold." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for conning me into coming here... though you know that I would've voluntarily agreed to come for future references." He smirked.

"You hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She paused. "Wait, you didn't bring your freeze dried spaghetti pouches did you, 'cause those things just gives me the creeps."

"Nah." He chuckled. "That only goes in my back country emergency bag."

"Sometimes, I forget how much of a dork you are."

"Yeah, but you love me because of it." He teased.

"You bet your sweet behind I do." she grinned.

- - - -

"Where are we going?" She asked for the third time as he lead her down a woodland path.

"The concept of surprise just doesn't cut it with you, does it?"

"Simple question..." she pointed to herself. "Long winded answer in a form of a question." She pointed at him.

"We're close."

"To what? A ditch you're going to leave me in?" They walked further and ended up by a dock.

"We're here." He led her to the docks. "What do you think?"

"Is that your boat?"

"Yeah, Never really finished my father's boat, some of the parts I needed were still backordered... So I brought that motor boat about a year ago. Easier, actually... I didn't have to assemble anything."

"A year ago?"

"I.. I actually planned to bring you here longer than I led on." He assisted her to get into the boat. "Last May, actually..."

"Oh."

"Well.." he paused. "We're here now right?"

"Yeah." She said before he started the engine.

- - - -

_'We don't belong together... Let's just stop fighting it.' The words rang in her head, louder than the church bells they conspired to break. It had been a couple of days since she'd seen him since the night at the supermarket. 'I'll go back to being the guy in the diner who pours you coffee.' His words stuck to her as if they were glued to her brain._

_As she heard the door open, she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. Rory sat by her side._

_"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Her daughter whispered and drew her close for a hug. "Are you okay?"_

_"I saw him at the supermarket a couple of minutes ago."_

_"Who?...Luke?" She nodded slightly._

_"I went to get more ice cream.. Not at Doose's..." Her voice cracked. "It's really over this time."_

Lorelai watched him as he slept soundly. He snored, but it soothed her more than anything else. Moments like this, simple as sleeping next to each other, naked or not, reminded her of how lucky she was to gain what she thought she'd lost once and for all. She was grateful to have him back in her life, and her back in his.

'I love you.' she whispered before she went back to sleep.

- - - -

"I can't believe the weekend's over." She said as she helped him put their luggage on his truck.

"We can come back whenever you want."

"I'm sure to take you up on that."

"Good."

"Man, I haven't seen your truck this loaded since... Well never mind." Lorelai didn't finish her thought as they got in the truck to go home.

"Since when?" He paused. "Since I came to your house _that _morning?" He said that with emphasis knowing exactly where her thought was headed.

"We don't have to talk about it..." she closed her door.

"We can, you know." He assured her as he started the engine. "We're beyond not talking about anything on our minds, right?"

"Right." She looked at him. "Did you really think we were ready then, that morning that you wanted to elope?"

"I always had the picture of us being married in the back of my head since the day I brought the Twickham house. A lot of things had just gotten way out of hand in between."

"So why didn't you just agree the night before?"

"Truthfully, I don't remember what was running through my head then." They hit traffic on the freeway.

"Why didn't you go after me?" She asked softly.

"You were upset. I figured that you would go home and cool off, like you used to. Then we'd talk things over..." He sighed and she nodded her head slightly.

"You know...When you didn't say yes.. I don't know.. I felt whatever future I saw for us then shattered that night... Cheesy as that may have come out."

"Not cheesy." He said as the traffic moved slowly. "It was how I felt when I saw that you had a wedding band on your finger."

"Just for the record, I didn't intend to tell you that way."

"And just so you know, I didn't say never."

to be continued . . .


	12. Yours and Mine

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) The song used in this fic is called **You Are** is by Lionel Richie.  
(3) I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... and I can't stress this enough... Thank you to those who've reviewed the previous chapters, they help me move the story forward.

Chapter Twelve: Yours and Mine 

"So are you all set for next Saturday night?" Sookie asked as she poured coffee on two mugs and handed one to Lorelai at the Dragonfly kitchen.

"I think so, I've had the whole inn reserved for that night for this party for a while now."

"That's so sweet." she paused. "You sure he doesn't know?"

"Positive." Lorelai answered.

"It's gonna be a great surprise."

"What is?" Michel said as he walked in.

"Luke's surprise birthday party on Saturday, are you going to stay for it?" Lorelai asked him.

"Didn't know I was invited."

"Of course you were, I sent out an e-vite to everyone about a month ago." Lorelai said.

"An e-vite, I'm honored." He said dryly.

"You don't even have to get him anything, just stay if you want."

"Okay, I'll see." He replied.

- - - -

"I'm not going to believe it until I see it." Rory said as she drove to Hartford with her mother.

"She won't stop leaving me messages. She's gotten way under my skin that if I don't show up for a Friday Night Dinner, I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and find her staring at me while I sleep." Lorelai paused. "I just won't say a word during dinner, or actually the whole night. It's the only way to being civil with her."

"Yeah sure." Rory sarcastically remarked. "We're here." She said as she parked by the side of the driveway.

Emily had babbled copiously throughout the night but Lorelai remarkably kept her word, literally in her thoughts as the night went through. Rory tried to ease up the tension between her mother and grandmother but it didn't really work. During dessert, the only thing anyone could hear was the sound of the fork clinging to the plate as they ate their rhubarb pie.

Lorelai thanked both of her parents and left the living room.

"She's just exhausted grandma." Rory reasoned for her.

"You don't have to make excuses for your mother. I get it." Emily huffed.

"I wasn't. Just give her time, she'll come around like she always does... To the same chatty Lorelai you've always known." She paused. "At least, we're all having dinner together again right?"

"I guess." Emily said. "Drive safe."

"Goodnight grandma." She said as she followed her mother soon after.

- - - -

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done." She sat on the couch as Luke made her some coffee in his apartment. "To keep my mouth shut the entire dinner through."

"I don't know. I just can't picture it."

"Ask Rory, I'm not kidding."

"I wasn't doubting that you didn't." He said as he handed her the cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "How long are you going to freeze her out?"

"Me, going there and not talking to her isn't exactly freezing her out." He gave her a look. "Okay so maybe it is... I don't know how long, she'll eventually melt my icy exterior anyway."

"That goes without saying." Luke chuckled as he placed an arm around her.

"Let's change subject... I don't want to talk about Emily anymore. Bad enough I had to sit through that very long dinner."

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" He asked as she leaned closer on his shoulder.

"Your birthday is in a week."

"Don't remind me." He mumbled.

"Why not?"

"My past birthday experiences haven't always been exactly a happy one." He paused. "My mom died a week after my tenth birthday."

"Sorry sweety." She said softly.

"And last year wasn't exactly good." He paused and looked at her. "Let's just say it wasn't my favorite time of year, the second half of the year actually, wasn't all that great."

"This time it's going to be different." She placed her hand on his cheek, kissed him and slowly pulled back. "You'd have to get dolled up then I'll take you out to dinner."

"Excuse me?" He whispered.

"Role playing baby, I get to be the guy. I'll pick you up from here, then we have a fancy meal at some snooty restaurant you'll rant about then..."

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Only if you want.. And I say that loosely." She chuckled. "And then..."

"Just don't get too carried away okay?" He hugged her closer. "I don't want you to strain yourself... Please don't say dirty because that's just too easy." She simply grinned in response.

- - - -

_"Lu-uke!" She called him in a sing-song tone as she entered the diner. She sat on the stool in front of the counter._

_"If you're here for coffee, too bad I didn't make any." He said as he turned around and faced her._

_"Liar!" _

_"Junkie!" He retorted as she took out a mug and poured her the coffee._

_"Dealer." She said as she lifted the mug to her nose as she smelled the strong brew._

_"You're exceptionally cheery today." He noted. "Usually, this exchange would continue on and on until you'd end up ordering a new cup because it had gotten cold."_

_"Well if you must know... It's my birthday today."_

_"Oh." He paused. "Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks." _

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked._

_"Why? Are you going to dance for me?" She joked._

_"No." He said firmly. "I don't know, I might've baked you a cake or something."_

_"Aww shucks." She said. "Well I'll be sure to remind you next year." He wrote something on his order pad. "What are you writing? I didn't order yet." _

_"Here." He handed her the piece of paper. _

_You are entitled to Five hours of my time  
To make me fix or do whatever nothing dirty  
To do whatever it is that you need done around your house._

_Happy Birthday  
-Luke_

_"Really?"_

_"This is between you and me." _

_"Can I tell Rory?"_

_"Sure, whatever." he mumbled._

_"Thanks, this is really sweet of you." _

_"Tell anyone else then the offer will be revoked." _

_"Mum's the word, Luke. Mum's the word." She gave him a smile._

_"So what did you want to order?" He asked and smiled back._

- - - -

A week later.

"So how is this going to work again?" He answered his cell phone.

"I pick you up at six... then we're off to Luciano's for dinner, after that we're going to your other surprise."

"That's way too much Lorelai."

"Nothing's too much for you honey." She paused. "Listen, just work that sexy suit of yours tonight all right?"

"Okay, See you tonight." He said as he chuckled.

- - - -

"Is Logan coming with you?"

"Yeah, he has the weekend off." Rory responded. "So this is practically the whole town." She said as she perused her mother's guest list.

"They were really into the idea." She paused. "I'm glad Luke isn't as net savvy as the rest of us or he would've found out about it."

"So is everything set?"

"I sure hope so, the party's tonight." She paused. "Sookie's got the food covered, For music, well Hep Alien is going to play of course. Lane's excited to be the DJ. And pretty much everyone else chipped in."

"Sounds great mom."

- - - -

"Look who's all dolled up!" Lorelai exclaimed as opened his apartment door.

"Don't look too shabby yourself." He said with a smile.

"The black dress still works?" She asked slyly.

"Never fails."

"Good to know." She smiles at him. "Now stop looking at me like that, or we'll never get to dinner."

"Is that so bad?" He whispered.

"C'mon, let's go."

- - - -

"Thanks for tonight."

"It's not over yet." She said as he started to drive back to Stars Hollow. "Oh, shoot."

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot my palm pilot at the inn."

"Let's go get it then."

"Are you sure? because I mean, it's just reservations you know.. There might be some conflict..." She feigned reason.

"I'm sure."

They drove up to the Dragonfly Inn. They both got out of the her jeep and walked to the inn hand in hand.

"Why is it so dark?" He asked.

"Michel must've forgotten to turn them on before he left."

"Weird."

"Well..." She opened the door and immediately the whole inn was filled with lights.

"SURPRISE!!!" They all said in unison.

"Wow." He said in response as he saw all of Stars Hollow crowded at the inn.

"Happy Birthday Luke." Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Palm pilot huh?"

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"You're wonderful, did you know that?"

"I've heard words to that effect." She said as he grinned at her.

"Happy Birthday Luke!" Rory said as she and Logan approached them.

"Thank you."

"You remember Logan right?" She asked him.

"Yes, thanks for coming." They shook hands.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" April said as she walked towards them.

"April, you're here." he paused. "I thought you said that you had a lot of school work to do."

"Yeah, that's what I had to tell you to throw you off. Lorelai had this thing planned down to every detail." She handed him her present.

"Thank you so much." He said to both of them.

"Happy Birthday Big Brother!" Liz said as she spotted him.

"Liz!" She gave him a hug. "And you said that you had a weekend renaissance thing... Did you all conspire to do this?"

"Yes, and thank your master mind girlfriend for this amazing party." She said.

"I sure will." He answered with a smile. "Where's TJ?"

"He's changing Doula's diaper, he'll be right down."

- - - -

"How you managed to pull this off is beyond my imagination." He said.

"I had a lot of help." She said.

"And turning the dining room into a dance area." He paused. "You didn't expect me to dance with you, did ya?"

"Well... I was kind of hoping that you'd showcase that god given talent of yours to everyone." She grinned.

Lane took the center stage and spoke into the microphone. "I'm so honored to be your DJ tonight."

"Yeah, Lane!" They cheered.

"So anyway, Lorelai asked me to pick a song that reflects a happy mood. For weeks I've been looking for a song, but nothing seemed to stick. Then one day out of the blue, I heard this song that I'm about to play on the radio and I knew this was it. Now normally, this isn't the kind of tune that I'd listen to. However tonight, it is." She paused. "So Luke and Lorelai, this first song is for you..."

_Baby you'll find  
There's only one love  
Yours and mine  
I've got so much love  
_

She took his hand in hers and led him to the dance floor. He was a little hesitant at first, but he followed right behind her. A lot of the couples were already dancing.

_And needing you so  
My love for you  
I'll never let go  
I've got so much love  
_

He positioned his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_You are the sun  
You are the rain  
That makes my life this foolish game  
You need to know  
I love you so  
And I'd do it all again and again_

_Tell me it's true  
I can't believe you do what you do  
_

"I've got so much love..." she mouthed along with the lyrics as she looked at him intently. He gave her a smile and ran his hand up and down the shallow of her back, which was exposed by the cut of her dress. She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_And my love you'll see  
We'll stay together, just you and me  
I've got so much love...  
_

"You happy?."

"This is amazing, you are amazing." He said as they remained swaying to the song.

"I mean I know you said that you didn't really want a party..."

"I said you didn't have to go through the trouble." He paused. "I know how busy you are... "

"Never too busy for you my dear." She smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "I'd do this everyday if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." The song ends and she led him away from the dance floor.

"Not that I'm objecting to this but I thought you wanted to dance."

"I did, but first I have to do something." She stopped in front of the entrance of the inn.

"Are we leaving?"

"No, no." She paused. "Would you close your eyes for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Just do it please?"

"Fine, but if I feel you putting something on my face..." He said as he shut both of his eyes. She turned her back from him and took her necklace off.

"I won't." She chuckled. "You can open your eyes now."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing.." She feigned innocence as she held one of his hands and with her left . "Notice anything?"

"Notice what?" He asked.

"Look down, ring finger... Tell me what you see." She whispered. His eyes widened as the meaning enshrouded his brain.

"Really?"

"Yes."

to be continued . . .


	13. Family Matter

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... and I can't stress this enough... Thank you to those who've reviewed the previous chapters, they help me move the story forward.  
(3) Author Response for:

**Alaina Rose**- Somehow, I tend to think better before I sleep, so write out ideas that come to mind on paper. I like to have lists, and I'm not just talking about writing fanfics, but in general... it just helps to remember whatever it is that I was thinking about. Also, drawing inspiration.. if i can even call it that, okay well angry is more like it...about the current crappy storyline helps immensely.

**friendlyneighborhoodlorelai**- Thank you for writing what you wrote, I appreciate your wonderfully long feedback.  
_'sometimes infuriated at the road it's currently on!'_- absolutely... I can't even watch season six completely without thinking how incredibly hypocritical they were with each other. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Thirteen: Family Matter

"Mom." Lorelai was surprised to see her mother in her office at night.

"Lorelai, we need to talk."

"About?" She asked as she sat on her chair.

"Your behavior. The way you've been these past few months now."

"I've haven't said anything bad towards you."

"Or anything at all." Emily paused. "You've been coming to dinner, not saying a word."

"I'm just following protocol." She said as she sat on her chair behind her desk.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've never once tried to see people for who they are. Your perception of them is all that matters."

"That is not true."

"It's not like you're going to listen to anything that I'd have to say, so why say it?"

"How would you know that?"

"Because that's what you've done for the last thirty nine years." Lorelai looked her mother in the eye. "I don't want to argue, mom. I'm exhausted, I've been dealing with exceptionally needy customers today. If you came here just to ask why I haven't been saying anything at dinner... well it's just going to have to wait."

"That's it, you're just going to brush your own mother off like that?" She asked incredulously.

"To prevent this from escalating in my office, yes... please just go home." she paused. "Save your criticisms for next Friday's dinner. I'm sure you'll have lots of ammunition in store."

- - - -

"Emily, where have you been?" Richard asked as she entered their room.

"I tried to talk to her, I really did."

"To whom?"

"To Lorelai." She put her purse down on the table and sat on their bed. "I can't get through to my own daughter."

"You know, you do get through to her. Even if it seems like you don't." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke."

"Excuse me."

"This is about him, Emily. You know it."

"I don't know why she keeps going back to that man who can't even decide to wear decent clothing!"

"It's her choice to do whatever it is that she wishes."

"That's the thing, she doesn't know what wants."

"And you do?" He paused. "What you say matters to her, even if it seems like they don't. She's angry for a reason."

"What is she so angry about? I just simply said what I thought was best."

"That's just it. You know Lorelai, she likes her independence. But somehow you just keep holding on to seeing her as if she's still sixteen, pregnant and can't make any decisions for herself." He sighed. "But Emily, look at what she's done for her life. She may not have what we dreamed for her to have but she definitely rose above whatever hardship she had to face."

"I just don't want her to get hurt anymore than she has been."

"If you let go sooner, she'll hurt less." he paused. "And maybe you'll finally see what it is that makes her happy."

- - - -

"You want to do what?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to ask your father for your hand in marriage."

"But we're already engaged.."

"I know, I just think that they'd like to know before we're actually married."

"You've been with me for too long, because you're sounding crazy" She paused. "And God knows I know what crazy is."

"Didn't you tell me last night, after your mother surprised you in your office ...that you just want to do something to prove to your parents that we're really in this for the long haul?"

"Yes, of course.. but.."

"I want that too. I want to prove to them that I am good enough for their daughter."

"You don't have to prove anything."

"And neither do you. You want them to respect our relationship, heck, I want that too." He paused. "But it doesn't matter what they say, I'm going to marry you either way."

"Well, look who got engaged and became a bard." She paused. "Are you sure you want to be in the lion's den all by yourself?"

"I want to do it right, this time." He held her hand. "I mean, when we get married, they'll be my family too right?"

"And you're not freaking out about that... because?"

"Because, I know... Despite the fact that you don't like to admit it, this means a lot to you." He paused. "And I'm going to do everything in my will to make you happy." She smiled at him.

"And when are you planning to do this?"

"Before the Thanksgiving dinner."

"But.. That's in a couple of weeks."

"I know, I just need to call them to set up a meeting."

"Are you really sure you want to do this? ...you know, it's not too late to back out."

"Back out of the idea that I came up with? I don't think so."

"Because you know you don't have to do this..."

"I want to."

- - - -

In the middle of the afternoon lull, Luke glanced at the phone behind the counter. He wiped the table by the window and looked at the clock. '3:20 p.m.'

'Ten more minutes.' He mumbled to himself. He continued to wipe another table. He paced back and forth with a tray of salt and pepper shakers. He didn't know where this nervous attitude came from, but they certainly arose at the thought of speaking to her parents.

"You okay, Luke?" Lane asked.

"Uh, yeah." He said as he handed her the tray. "Would you take care of this for me? Thanks."

"Sure thing." She said and he snapped out of his nervous state.

"Oh, how are the kids?"

"They're doing well. Mama loves having them at the antique shop. She said that they draw in a lot of customers."

"That's good." He looked at the wall clock.

"Do you have to be somewhere, because I can manage the diner if you need me to."

"I just have to make a phone call." He paused and looked at the clock again. "Right about now, so please manage away." He said as he walked to his storage room.

'This is silly.' He said to himself as he dialed on his cell phone.

"Gilmore residence, How may I help you?" He heard the maid.

"Umm... Can I speak with Emily Gilmore?"

"Please hold." Was the last he heard before five minutes of silence ensued.

"This is atrocious! Who answers the phone without asking who's on the other line?" Emily said to the maid. "Emily Gilmore here."

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore, It's Luke Danes." He said then cleared his throat.

"Luke?" She paused.

"Yes." He answered nervously.

"How may I help you, Luke?" She asked, a little bit in shock.

"I'd like to discuss something important with you and Mr. Gilmore." He paused. "I, uh.. I'd like to set up a time and place to meet with the two of you."

"May I ask why?"

"I'd prefer if we talked about this in person, actually."

"Is Lorelai ill?"

"No Ma'am. I just wanted to talk to the both of you about something."

"Very well. Come by our house at two o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good Mrs. Gilmore, see you then."

- - - -

_She was going to graduate from high school and had even applied to Vassar and several other universities. She was even going to go to Europe with Christopher. One year and six months ago, she saw that future shatter before her eyes. As soon as she saw that stick turned pink, she knew her life was going to be different. The minute she confirmed that she was in fact going to be with child, she knew she couldn't remain a child herself._

_She wasn't going to marry Christopher out of obligation. She wasn't going to let Emily and Richard dictate her life anymore than they had. She knew what she needed to do in order to live the way she intended. _

_She heard Rory's cries and immediately rushed by her side. She picked her up and looked in her eyes and sighed._

_"I don't want you to grow up like me." She said as she whispered to her daughter. "I want you to be able to tell me what you think and not keep it to yourself." She smiled. "Because I don't want you to feel the pain of being suffocated from the inside. I know you don't understand anything that I'm saying but trust me when I say this." She paused as she sat on her bed with Rory in her arms. "I'm going to take care of you, far far away from here. In a couple of days, we're going to be free, honey. Free to breathe the air of the real world."_

- - - -

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me in such short notice."

"Have a seat." Richard said.

"Thank you." He told Emily as she handed him a glass of beer. He sat down on the couch as Richard and Emily sat across from him.

"So what is the matter that you wanted to discuss?" Emily asked.

"Okay... So considering the circumstances, what I'm about to do may seem redundant... but please hear me out."

"We're listening." Richard said.

"I'm here because I want to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"You..." Emily began but Luke extended his thoughts.

"Just as a formality... I'm still going to marry your daughter even if you say no. I'm doing this because it means a lot to Lorelai, she's partial for tradition." They were stunned, not because he wanted to marry Lorelai, they already knew that. They were surprised that he came to ask for their blessings.

"You want to marry Lorelai ...and you're asking for our permission?"

"I mean I know..." He started but Richard interrupted him.

"Do you love her?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I love your daughter with everything that I live for sir." He said assuredly.

"Then you have it, Luke." He said almost instantaneously. "You have our blessings." He said with a smile and Emily gave him a nod.

"That was easier than I thought." He said in relief.

"Welcome to the family." Richard said as he gave him a handshake. Emily stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for doing what you did." She whispered as they broke the hug. "It means a great deal."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Gilmore."

"So we'll see you both and Rory at the Thanksgiving dinner?" Richard asked.

"Yes."

- - - -

"Why are you sitting out on the porch bench? It's freezing out here." He said as he approached her.

"It's just nice out here." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nicer than your fully functional heater?" He asked.

"But my personal heater wasn't here." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go inside." He paused. "I've got something to tell you." He said with a smile.

"Something came for you today, well at the diner but you weren't there so Cesar signed for it. Where were you?" She asked as they sat on the couch in her living room.

"That's what I was about to tell you... I went to Hartford."

"Why would you... Oh." She said as she realized where he was. "You did? Already?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"We are now formally engaged."

"Wow." Was all she could muster.

"Not at all the expression I was expecting."

"I'm happy, just surprised... is all. I mean a big thing like this, she would have called me by now, my mother I mean."

"I was taken aback by how receptive they were. But they seemed genuinely happy about it."

"Well I'll be damned." She said as she leaned on his shoulder. "So I won't have to take this off when I go over there?" Pointed to her ring.

"Not anymore." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Or ever." She said after they pulled back. "Oh, before I forget..." She reached for a large envelope right on her coffee table. "This was the thing I was talking about."

"It's from my lawyer." He recognized the return address.

"Oh."

He perused the contents with a serious look on his face at first then broke out to a grin within the next few minutes.

"What?"

"I got partial custody." He couldn't help but keep a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, hun. I knew this would happen." She said excitedly.

"You helped me go through it, you know... So much more than I've ever anticipated..."

"Let's commemorate this moment." she said with a smile

"Oh, What to do?" He feigned innocence.

"I have some thoughts." she said with a grin.

"So do I." He gave her a smirk and she laughed about their innuendo.

to be continued . . .


	14. Moving Through

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) Sorry for the delay, I've been busy at work and couldn't really let my mind wander off until last night. I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... and I can't stress this enough... Thank you to those who've reviewed the previous chapters, they help me move the story forward.  
(3) Author Response for:

**justawritier**- yes, I saw 'monkey monkey underpants'. it was the first time in months that i actually wanted to see what happens next and not gag all over the place (figuratively speaking). Last night's (7.12 To whom it may concern) had some good moments too, but didn't really live up to what I expected.

**Alaina Rose**- I think I have a few chapters left in me before this ends, I haven't decided yet. But thank you for your wonderful comments.

Chapter Fourteen: Moving Through

"How about this one?" Lorelai held up a blue sweater in front of her.

"Looks good." Rory said

"Then I'm buying it."

"Just make sure you don't make me return it, please." Her daughter answered.

"I won't, don't worry." Her cell phone rang.

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"No." She said after she saw who was calling. "Let's go to the coffee place down the street."

"Okay."

- - - -

"Luke? Are you here?" She asked as she was greeted by her dog on her entrance. She dropped a some of the large bags in the living room.

"Kitchen." He said then she proceeded to go there.

"What'cha making?"

"Lasagna." He said she approached him with a hug. "How was the day-after Thanksgiving shopping marathon you had all planned out?"

"A success." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"You must be tired."

"Extremely." She paused as she sat on the chair next to him. "But I did get you tons presents."

"You shouldn't have..."

"Of course I did... little knickknacks here and there, no biggie."

"Like what?" She took out a spatula from the bag. "A spatula?"

"Yes."

"Why, I have a perfectly good one right here in the counter..."

"This is not for kitchen use."

"Dear god." She laughed as he raised his brows. "Do I want to know what other things you got for me?"

"I got you a bunch of dress shirts and things. I'm not trying to dress you up if that's what you're thinking..." he kissed her.

"Hmm." She smiled.

"Thanks for the presents."

"Anytime."

- - - -

"He called you?"

"I didn't answer so he left a message."

"What did he say?" Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and dialed her voicemail number.

"Listen to it yourself." She put the speaker on so Sookie was able to hear.

'Hey Lor, it's me. I was wondering if you and I can talk sometime, if that's okay. Call me back as soon as you get this.'

"Are you calling him back?"

"What for? If he's just going to interfere with my life I want nothing to do with him."

"Then just ignore the message."

"I guess I could do that." She said as she sipped her coffee.

- - - -

"Oh man, I am so full but I still want dessert." As they walked out of the restaurant.

"Seriously?" he paused.

"C'mon Luke, when have I not been serious about cheesecake?" He gave her a look.

"Fine, I'll get it to go."

"Yay." She said as he went back inside. Her cell phone rang and it was him again. She shoved her phone back in her bag and let it ring.

"Here you go."

"Oh jeez, you scared me." She turned around surprised.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the truck.

"Luke?" She said as he started the engine and he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Um...this is really nothing... But I figured I should tell you that Chris had been calling me."

"He has?" He said as he turned the engine off.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk to him so I didn't answer. He just kept leaving me messages."

"Is he harassing you?"

"No, no..."

" 'cause if he is..."

"I just wanted to let you know." She paused. "So can we go home now?"

"Okay." He said as he turned the engine on again

- - - -

"Didn't you say that we aren't returning going to return anything... hmm?" Lorelai said as they went back to the store they were at a couple of weeks ago.

"I know, I just didn't like the color as soon as I got home."

"You're becoming more and more like me... Just the way I planned." She laughed.

"Dear god, help me."

"Yeah, help us all." She paused. "Hey listen, daughter of mine... Have you talked to your dad recently?"

"Dad? Not recently.. Why?"

"I haven't had any contact with him since the divorce ended... And now all of a sudden he's been calling me, wanting to talk."

"Oh."

"I just thought maybe you'd know something."

"Wish I did. Look mom, I know this might sound like a stupid suggestion but why don't you just call him back if you want to know."

"I don't really want to deal with him honey. I'm happy not having him around, Rory."

- - - -

_"Mom?" _

_"Yes bunny?" She asked as her five year old climbed on her lap._

_"Do you think dad is ever going to visit us here?"_

_"I don't know sweets."_

_"He said he would."_

_"At least he calls, right?" _

_"I guess."_

_"I know it's not enough. I'm sorry that he's not around."_

_"Not your fault." _

_"But we've done well for ourselves right?" Her daughter nodded. "So which movie would you like to see tonight?" _

_"West side story."_

_"Okay." She gave her daughter a smile._

- - - -

Luke was sitting on the couch and was watching television as he waited for Lorelai to get ready for their date.

"Tell me again about the savory waffles..." Lorelai said from her room.

"Get ready first."

"Luke, come on... Entice me to go faster."

"If enticing is going to be involved here, we're never going to leave." He said grinning as he surfed channels.

"I didn't mean, that way... though that is most definitely encouraged, anytime."

"Just get ready."

"Okay."She said and he heard her laughing.

He wasn't paying attention to the phone and only realized it was ringing when he heard the answering machine beep.

'Hey Lor. Sorry to keep bugging you but I really need to speak to you. Please just call me back when you get this.' The machine beeped.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked as she came downstairs.

"Christopher."

"Oh.. Lets go." She took her jacket from the coat rack.

"He's still calling you?"

"Yeah, I don't pay attention to it." She headed for the door and he followed right behind her.

"Maybe you should just call him back."

"What?"

"I don't think he's going to stop. He sounded desperate."

"Yeah but that's just the way he is."

"Look I'm not saying you should pick up your phone right now... But.."

"Yeah?" She asked and he nodded yes.

"To get it over with."

- - - -

"Sookie this coffee is extra fantastic today." She said as she went back into the kitchen from the living room.

"It's a new blend that we got from our supplier. Freshly roasted."

"It's amazing."

"Lorelai?" One of her employees called her.

"Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Christopher Hayden, he said."

"I'll be right out." She said and gave Sookie a look. She walked out to the front desk and saw him standing in front of the stable.

"Hey Lor."

"What are you doing here, Chris?"

"I just didn't want to say good bye over the phone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving Hartford for good, moving to France with Gigi."

"All right then."

"That's it?"

'What?"

"I say good bye and I don't even get anything in return?"

"What do you want Chris?"

"Nothing... I just thought.. You know, whatever it is that we'd been through. We'd still be friends."

"We were Chris, but what do you want, a tearful hug? A plea for you not to go? I'm not going to do that..." She paused. "You always have some sort of expectation of me."

"It's not..."

"You came here to my place of business and expect me to be sad that you're leaving?" She paused. "What we had wasn't supposed to have happened anyway. You know, it was like a deep pothole on the road after a nasty storm but eventually the pathway gets patched and it's covered..."

"You're comparing our history to a pothole?"

"That's what it was." She paused and he grimaced. "I don't want to be mean but... I'm happier now that I've ever tried to be, genuinely this time. I just hope you see it."

"I get it." He said after a painfully long silence.

"I appreciate that you're saying good bye in person this time and not disappearing into thin air. Thank you."

"Yeah."

"I have to go back in... Kind of have a business to run." She said.

"Okay."

"Did you tell Rory?"

"I will."

"Bye Chris... have a good life."

"Yeah, you too."

- - - -

She went to her porch and saw Luke sitting on her porch bench.

"Waiting for me?"

"You can say that." He said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted. Cleatus tried to run away."

"...and you tried to chase him?" He gave her a look.

"Oh no, the kitchen staff did though. You should've seen it, the inn was a mess for hours." She paused. "I'm glad to be home though."

"Good." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you, did you know that?"

"I had notion you did."

"Because I really do."

"I love you too." He said as he led her inside the house. "So how did Cleatus try to run away?"

"Well you see..."

to be continued . . .


	15. Weight Of A Gift

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... and I can't stress this enough... Thank you to those who've reviewed the previous chapters, they help me move the story forward.  
(3) Author Response for:

**Alaina Rose**- _"Although sometimes it turns out I kill him off violently and/or painfully."_ I was curious so I ventured to your page and read your short story on your profile (Chris choking on a toothpaste cap).. had a great laugh, thanks.

**Iam1kwlchick**- I agree, having people tell you about the episode is so different from watching it yourself. Because most of the time, they add their opinion to the story and changes the dynamic. Thanks for the complement.

**justawritier**- yes the preview looked great, but I'm definitely keeping my expectations low. So no matter how it turns out I won't be that disappointed.. ;)

Chapter Fifteen: Weight of a Gift

"After all these years, I still don't get why your parents celebrate Christmas two weeks early." They were on their way to Hartford.

"Neither do I... But I don't even want to try to understand how their minds operate. It's next week and that's all you need to know." She paused. "I'm crazy enough as it is. There's already a lot going in my own head."

"That's true." She playfully punched him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For agreeing with what I said."

"So I was supposed to disagree that you actually don't have anything going on, even if you actually do... My head is suddenly spinning."

"I win." She grinned.

"For the sake of me not driving us off the road, okay then." He shook his head as he continued to drive.

"So I spoke with Reverend Skinner this afternoon." She said after she tried to stay quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Said he'd be honored to marry us."

"Good." He smiled.

"Yeah, he asked me why I didn't ask him the first time... You should've heard the route I took with that conversation. Surely, that's one of the things I know I'm gonna go to hell for but anyway..." He chuckled.

"So am I supposed to agree that you are going to hell or what?" He grinned.

"Shut up and drive." She said and rolled her eyes.

- - - -

"You know... No matter how many times I come face to face with this door, I still feel..."

"Anxious?... nervous? ... And suddenly get the feeling that you want to turn around and run far far away?" She said as they stood in front of the door.

"Yeah." He said with a gulp.

"Story of my life hun." She said and rang the bell.

"You're late." Emily greeted them at the door.

"Hello to you too Mom." Lorelai said with a forced smile.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said softly. "Traffic.."

"Don't bother, she won't hear what you're saying." She quickly whispered to him.

"Well then, come on in then." She led them to the living room.

"Hey mom, Luke." Rory said as they exchanged greetings.

"Where's dad?" Lorelai asked.

"In his study, he'll be right out." Emily replied.

- - - -

"Now your mother and I are aware that your wedding is still a couple of months away. And well, we just wanted to give this to the both of you." Richard handed her a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a large golden bow.

"This isn't another piece from the artist that made 'Wolf Girl' is it?" Lorelai asked. "Because if it is.. .then that's just dandy." She said sarcastically.

"Subtlety's not your one of your affirmed strong suits is it, Lorelai." Emily said as Lorelai shook the box slightly.

"Absolutely not." She grinned and looked at Luke. "Definitely lighter than that painting."

"Oh for heaven sakes just open it." Emily said and she happily obliged.

"Keys?" She asked as she gave her parents a puzzled look. "Did you get us a car?"

"Not a car." Richard said with a smile. Luke perused the title deed inside from the box.

"They bought us a house." He said.

"A what?"

"A gift, long overdue." Emily stated as she gave her daughter a smile.

"I don't know what to say... I mean is this the house that you showed me last year?"

"Yes." Her mother said.

"Last year?" Luke asked.

"They were running around Stars Hollow looking for a place. I thought they'd wanted to move there but turned out that they wanted to buy us a house." She answered as she was still in awe that her parents kept the house for her and Luke. "Why did you keep it?"

"Because you said you loved it." Emily said. "We still wanted to give you the house Lorelai, despite everything that happened before."

"We just didn't know when the right time would be." Richard chimed in. "So when Luke came here to ask permission, your mother and I figured that it would be a good present."

"It's amazing." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke was astonished.

"I.. I really don't know what to say."

"I believe that's the first time I heard you say that in this house." Emily said.

"Well there's a first for everything right?" Rory said as she smiled at her mother.

- - - -

"That's... Wow." Sookie said as Lorelai told her about the previous night's dinner.

"I know, I was so taken aback that I couldn't even think of any snarky comebacks or anything remotely funny." She paused. "Luke and I are going to go see it next week."

"Where is this house?"

"Five minutes off Main St." She said as she took a spoonful from the fruit salad Sookie was preparing. Sookie gave her a look. "What?"

"You're eating the fruit..."

"It just looked good." She said as she popped another slice of peach in her mouth.

"For the amount of time I've known you... You, Lorelai Gilmore never ate fruit and vowed to keep it away as far as...Oh my god, I know what this is about."

"I'm hungry?"

"Are you pregnant?" Sookie asked bluntly and Lorelai froze.

"No." She paused. "I mean.. I don't know yet."

"You don't know?"

"I haven't taken the test yet." She said as she looked uncomfortable discussing it in front of some of her employees. "I'm a couple of weeks late.. That's all I know." She whispered in her best friend's ear.

"That is so great!"

"Shh, I don't want to cause any expectations."

"But I still think that is a wonderful thing for you and Luke."

- - - -

_She watched the seconds tick as she waited for those three minutes that was going to seal the fate of her future. She couldn't think of anything except the result. She was barely old enough to get her driver's permit and in a couple of minutes she was going to find out if she was going to be a mother. _

_Through out her life, Lorelai had never been fazed with anything. She was never afraid of what's ahead of her. But this time around, it was different. She didn't know how she was going to handle it if she was. She didn't know what to think anymore, and that more than anything else is what she feared the most._

- - - -

"I picked up the pizza since I was on my way there anyway." Luke said as he entered Lorelai's house. He saw her sitting on the couch curled up in a blanket. "I was going to get you some ice cream but... What's wrong?" He asked as he sat by her side and placed the box of pizza on the coffee table. She had been crying.

"It's nothing." She said.

"It's not nothing. If it was, you'd be asking me why I didn't get you ice cream..."

"It's stupid."

"What is it?" He asked again and she took out the flattened empty box of the pregnancy test from behind her and showed it to him.

"Are you?..." He asked as he realized the big picture.

"No." She said. "I thought I was."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." She leaned on his shoulder and he drew her closer to him. "I wanted to make sure first you know, before I make a big deal out of this."

"It is a big deal." He gave her a smile.

"I know." She whispered. "Does it scare you that I might want a kid?"

"Not at all." He said.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised." He said.

"I just... I guess it scared me to think that I might be doing this again."

"But you're not alone in this."

"I know that too... I wasn't sure where we stood on the kid aspect of our relationship."

"Kid aspect?" Luke asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Kids would be good, Lorelai." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"For more than just a discussion?" She joked as she remembered what he said long ago.

"You bet."

to be continued . . .


	16. Three Godfathers And A Shower

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) _italicized texts are part of a flashback._  
(2) Sorry for the delay, I've been hit with the flu all last week and have just been recuperating since. so anyway here goes another chapter.  
(3) I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions... and I can't stress this enough... Thank you to those who've reviewed the previous chapters, they help me move the story forward.

Chapter Sixteen: Three Godfathers And A Shower

"I'm not good with words like you, Lorelai." They were sitting on the bed in his apartment.

"Not true. You just haven't written anything down." She said as she watched him stare at the blank page of his notepad.

"Just write what you feel."

"Believe me, I'm just going to sound stupid."

"You won't."

"I can't really articulate anything on paper. I don't know why. I already have a hard time getting things out and now I have to write it down?"

"Don't think too hard, let it flow."

"I'm getting a headache." He said as he placed the notepad and pen on his night stand. "I'll try again tomorrow. Have you finished yours yet?"

"Um.. No?" She lied so he won't feel pressured.

"You have." He paused then drew the blanket over his head. "Oh man."

"You still have a lot of time, hun." She took the blanket off his face.

"So tomorrow night is a go?" She said as she kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, April is looking forward to it."

"Great. I netflixed just about every movie Rory and I liked when she was about April's age." She took out the dvds from her bag and showed him.

"The Godfather 1, 2 and 3?? Rory watched this when she was thirteen?"

"Yeah, the girl had nightmares about the dead horse's head on the bed for months. She loved it though.. I mean doesn't everyone? Don't you?"

"I do..but I didn't see it until I was 25."

"And didn't you feel like you missed out on the years when the first two came out."

"Yes." He admitted under her breath.

"Don't worry." She kissed him before she shut the lights. "I have other movies if you don't want to see them."

"They're fine."

- - - -

"People would you please be quiet." Kirk said as the whole town sans Luke and Lorelai gathered at Miss Patty's studio.

"Be careful dear, you're beginning to sound like Taylor."

"But that's who I aspire to be." He said with a strange but proud look in his eyes.

"What?" Patty gave him a look.

"Nothing." He paused then began to address the crowd that gathered. "I know that one in the morning is clearly not the best way to start this but Luke didn't close until midnight and.."

"Oh would you just get on with this." Patty said as she sat right behind him.

"Anyway as I was saying... Luke didn't close until midnight..." Patty pushed him off the podium and began to speak.

"As most of you already know, we're throwing our most beloved couple.. who isn't here... an engagement shower at their new house outside Main St." She paused and glared at Kirk. "This town meeting, that was supposed to be held two days and five hours ago is just to clarify questions and concerns. Does anyone here have any questions or concerns regarding the event that will partake tomorrow night." The people in attendance were quiet. "Nothing? Okay good. You're all dismissed." She banged the gavel and woke them all up.

- - - -

"The town is acting strange." Lorelai said as she and Luke went downstairs into the diner the next morning.

"And you're just noticing now? How long have you lived here? A minute?"

"I mean strange-ER than usual." She replied as she sat on the stool in front of the counter.

"But this is Stars Hollow you're talking about, stranger than usual is the usual occurrence around here." He poured her a cup of coffee. "You of all people should know that."

"You see, I went to Doose's yesterday to get some candy for our movie night tonight before I came here. They wouldn't look me in the eye, like they were avoiding me."

"That's actually a good thing around here, usually you have to chase away the crazy. You were probably just exhausted. I mean we're allowed a delusion or two." Lorelai gave him a look. "What?"

"I'm probably just over thinking and stressed." She paused. "But stressed enough to not write my vows."

"Believe me, I want to write it out as much as you do..." She grabbed his collar and kissed him before he started on his rant.

"I just wanted to see my man all worked up before I go to work." She gave him a wink. "See you later?"

"Yeah." He said as he smiled at her.

- - - -

"For the last time Kirk, I'm catering the engagement shower." Sookie said as Kirk bugged her to no end at the Dragonfly Inn kitchen.

"But I'm co- chair."

"Not with food you're not." She said as she plated the entrees for the lunch customers. "Why are you even arguing about this? Didn't you disband your catering company last year?"

"Yeah and?"

"My point exactly. No company, no crew which means no food." She looked him in the eye. "If in ten seconds, you're still in my kitchen during a very hectic lunch hour.. I swear to god I'll..." And before she even reached for her wooden spoon Kirk ran away quicker than Lorelai could ask what he was doing there. "Works every time." She said to herself proudly. "Oh geez, Lorelai you scared me." She stood right behind her after he left.

"Who was that?"

"Kirk."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing." She feigned innocence

"Sookie, you're acting strange."

"Me? Strange, now why would you say that?" She asked then accidentally hit one of her prep cooks in the head with the spoon. She apologized and turned to Lorelai. "See? Nothing strange there." She left the spoon on the table.

"Right." And she gave her best friend a look. "I just came in here to ask if you're going to have any appetizer left overs?"

"Yeah sure, plenty." She paused. "You know, if you're hungry I could just make you anything you want."

"I'm not hungry, but thanks. I just wanted to ask you to save me a tray so I can bring it home for movie night."

"Absolutely, no problem." She said distractedly.

- - - -

"Everyone ready and situated?" Lorelai asked as she opened the bags of microwave popcorn in front of her.

"We're good." April said as she helped her.

"All we have to do now is pick a movie." Rory said and held out 4 envelopes. "Okay April, pick one of these and we'll see which ever one you draw." She did so.

"Godfather." She said. "Cool."

"Why didn't we just start with that since the two other movies are it's sequels?" Luke asked as Lorelai put the dvd on.

"It's more fun this way." She replied and next to him on the couch while Rory and April sat on the floor.

- - - -

"We only have ten minutes before our guests of honor arrives." Patty read through her to do list. "Music?"

"We're good." Zach responded as he and Lane held their boys.

"Food?" She asked.

"Taken care of." Sookie said and Kirk glared at her.

"Okay, everything else is set up. We just have to wait and that little run through left us with about two minutes." She said. "Everyone at your stations."

- - - -

_"What'cha watching?" Lorelai took off her shoes and walked to her living room._

_"Mrs. Doubtfire." Rory responded as she sat up from the couch._

_"Yes, one of Robin William's finest moments." She joked._

_"You're home early." _

_"Miracle, isn't it?" She sat next to her daughter. "Have you eaten yet?"_

_"Yes, I left some of the moo shoo pork and chow mein for you in the fridge."_

_"I'm too tired to stuff myself, but tomorrow I definitely will." _

_"It's better anyway, the longer it stays in the fridge." _

_"Very very true." She smiled at her daughter. _

_"Hey mom?" She paused. "I'm happy that you got promoted and everything, because really you deserve it more than anything."_

_"Thanks sweet pea."_

_"I just miss this... We haven't really just sat down and watched movies in a long time."_

_"I know hun." She paused. "But listen, pick a day of the week and we'll have movie night reserved for it, okay?"_

_"Really? I mean that wouldn't be too much?"_

_"Absolutely not."_

- - - -

"Patty, we've been crouching down for thirty minutes now." Andrew complained.

"I can't believe they're late for their own shower." Taylor exclaimed. They all began to stand up.

"People, you're going to ruin the surprise." Kirk said.

"We've been quiet for the last half hour, and now my back hurts." Babette said.

"Not cool, the pain is so not cool." Morey said as he placed his hand on his side.

"My neck is... Oh my neck is stiff...and oh my god I know why they're not here." Sookie realized.

"What?" Ms. Patty asked.

"She asked me to save her some appetizers, which she usually does when they're having 'movie night'."

"Wait a minute. Who was assigned the task of devising a way to invite them without knowing." Patty asked the crowd.

They all faced Kirk.

"Oh, crap."

- - - -

They heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Luke asked.

"Do I have to remind you of the rules again?" Lorelai whispered and the noise didn't disappear.

"Who is that?" Rory asked and Lorelai paused the movie.

"I don't know." She said as she headed to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Kirk."

"What are you doing here, Kirk?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Is Luke in there with you?"

"Yes, and so are our daughters." She opened the door.

"Okay great, I need you all to be dressed and ready."

"For what?" She asked and he didn't know what to say.

"Umm."

"What's going on Kirk?" Luke asked as he stood next to Lorelai.

"Fine. Tonight the town is throwing you guys an engagement shower that was meant to be a surprise but uh.. I forgot to um.. Someone forgot to invite you and well... They're all at your other house while you're here."

"Kirk breathe." She said and smiled. "An engagement shower?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." She turned to Luke. "So change of plans I guess."

"I'll tell the girls."

- - - -

"Sorry again for almost missing your own shower." Patty approached the couple. "I should've really known better than to trust Kirk with the most important job. He just wouldn't get off my back."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. This is a fantastic party. Thank you all so much." Lorelai answered.

"It's just about damn time, suga'." Babette said.

"This is really happening this time around right?" Patty asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lorelai said as she looked at him talking with Rory and April and smiled.

- - - -

Luke and Lorelai walked towards the diner with their hands entwined.

"I'll have to thank Rory again tomorrow for driving us back here and April at her mom's." he said. "Glad to have a responsible Gilmore around." He was a little tipsy himself.

"I'm so hammered I don't think I can walk home." She paused. "How does the Founder's Day punch manage to slip in to every event in this town?"

"That's the beauty of living above the diner, you have the option of not having to walk farther." He smiled as she sat down on the stool. "Coffee?"

"I'll just be too energetically drunk to sleep."

"Okay." He chuckled. "Oh by the way, I finished the vows."

"Really?"

"Yes." He paused. "I wrote it during my lunch break."

"You did?"

"It actually hit me while I was making a new batch of coffee." She gave him a weird look. "Yes, I think about you when I make coffee, I mean come on you can't get enough of it."

"That's true."

"And it all just fell into place, the more I thought about why I wake up in the morning with a big smile on my face... It's because I get to see you drink this stuff with a smile on yours."

"I love you, you big softy." She said as she dragged him upstairs to his apartment.

"I love you more."

to be continued . . .


	17. Meant For Me

Title: **Delicate **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.  
A/N(s):  
(1) Thank you for your well wishes.  
(2) I went with a different format with this fic, well read on and see. I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me your thoughts, comments or questions.

Chapter Seventeen: Meant For Me

"If we were in a long distance relationship, I don't think it would work for us." She was alone in her office on her cell phone.

"That's a nice vote of confidence." He said sarcastically as he sat on his bed with his phone on his ear.

"Job wise was what I meant." She paused. "Because let's face it, out of the two of us, I'm more likely to move away from Stars Hollow."

"You got me there."

"Okay, let's say hypothetically I moved, you'd need to find an abandoned diner near where I work and turn it into a Luke's." She heard him laugh. "It's been one week since I've seen you in person and I'm already having withdrawals."

"That's from caffeine, not me."

"Oh believe me, it's you. Because no matter how much coffee I drink, it doesn't seem to cure this 'lack of contact' ailment of mine."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He paused. "I'll be the one in the tuxedo and you're gonna be in a big white dress."

"Yeah, but I want to see you now."

"Wasn't this your idea?"

"Not really." He scoffed. "Okay fine, I presented it not really thinking that you'd agree..."

"To not see each other for a full seven days because it's just so darn romantic." He paused. "Your words not mine."

"I know it's only a couple of hours away but not seeing you for this long is driving me crazy."

"Good."

"How is that good?"

"The more we wait, the better it will be when the honeymoon commences."

"Mr. Danes, you are a naughty dirty man."

"Just the way you like me."

"Exactly."

- - - -

He showered and shaved off his barely there five o'clock shadow. He put on his pants and tuxedo shirt. 'This is it.' He said to himself as he buttoned down his shirt. He looked into the mirror as he straightened up his tie.

_Life was a song,  
You came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through  
If I ever dared to think you'd care  
This is what I'd say to you _

She dried her hair and tied it up in a loose bun for the hair dresser to fix later on. She looked at her dress that was spread across her bed then looked at her reflection on the mirror before her. She felt something familiar, something she felt the moment she knew that her life would never be the same as it was. It was twenty four years ago that she first felt this way. She knew then that her life was going to be different from what she expected.

_You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
Nature patterned you  
And when she was done  
You were all the sweet things  
Rolled up in one _

He thought about this day more often than he would admit. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that this was finally going to happen for them, especially after the previous events of their past. As he combed his hair and buttoned down his tuxedo jacket, he took in a deep breath and smiled at the mirror in front of him.

_You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me free  
But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me... _

Fast forward to the future, she saw a white picket fence, a little child running around their yard. Most of all, she saw the man she was going to share all of this with. That person, that couple life that she felt had been evading her since the day she turned into an adult. And for the first time, everything in her life was falling into place. She was finally going to attain her "middle".

_But I'm content  
The angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me... _

Their very own middle.

- - - -

"Wow, someone got hit by the very pretty stick." Rory said as she walked into Lorelai's room.

"You're here."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Yes, but you didn't attend the rehearsal dinner, miss... I now work for the New York Times."

"I'm still sorry about that."

"I'm just glad you're here." Her voice started to crack.

"Aww mom, don't cry, you'll ruin your make up."

"I wasn't." She said as she dabbed at her tears. "I was just thinking about how everything in my life had gone." She paused. "You know besides having you in my life, I think I finally know what it is to feel like to have everything that I've ever wanted."

"You deserve every last bit. I am just so happy for you and Luke."

"Thank you honey." She hugged her daughter.

"Rory, you're here. That's marvelous." Emily said as she slipped in the room unnoticed.

"Oh, Hi Grandma."

"Alicia is ready and waiting to do your hair and make up, dear."

"Okay, great." She smiled at her mom before she left the room. She noticed that Lorelai's eye make up had been smudged.

"Anything wrong?"

"No."

"Well I'll just have Alicia come up here to re do your make up."

"Okay." She said as she stared into the mirror.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not at all."

"Good, that's a good sign."

"I was just reflecting." She paused. "Hey, what do you have there?"

"It's just something I've wanted to give you."

"But you already gave me a wedding present."

"This is something else." She opened the box and revealed a diamond laced tiara. "This is what I wore at my wedding and if you'd like, you may do so at yours."

"It's beautiful mom. It can be my something borrowed."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the four essentials, something old, new, borrowed and blue." She paused. "This means so much..."

"For me as well." She paused.

"Now don't you lose it on me now."

"Alicia's being paid for the day." Both mother and daughter shared a muffled chuckle.

- - - -

The town square was filled with people who wanted to be part of something they deemed historic. They were up preparing for the ceremony earlier than the sun would rise. There were flowers on every corner of the streets. There was even a banner that read, "Luke and Lorelai Wedding" that was plastered on the side of Miss Patty's dance studio, as if no one in town knew what the event was. The day was being celebrated like a huge town event, which evidently it was.

"Kirk, what are you doing?" Patty called out as she saw him climb a ladder to affix a couple of the large stars from the Firelight festival. "You know you're not allowed to handle those things. Don't you remember what happened a few years ago?"

"I just really wanted to do something important but no one would let me help."

"Just get off that ladder before you hurt yourself and everyone around you."

"Do you have something for me to do?"

"Go to my studio, Babette may have something for you to do."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now for the love of god step off the ladder and step away from the stars."

"Okay." He does so slowly.

"Babette." She took out her walkie talkie. "Come in Babette."

"What's goin' on Patty?"

"I need you to get Kirk out of the square for a couple of hours, can you do that for me?"

"You betcha."

"Great." She paused. "He's on his way." She hid her walkie talkie as he approached.

"Hey neat, walkie talkies... Do I get one?"

"Oh go on in the studio will you?"

- - - -

"You look wonderful, Luke." Rory said as she approached him.

"So do you. That dress looks nice."

"Thank you." She paused. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He paused. "Have you seen April?"

"Yes, she's getting her hair and makeup done at the house."

"Oh okay good."

"I think it's really sweet that you and mom spent the week apart."

"The concept was... But the actual not seeing each other part was difficult."

"I know, mom said she almost knocked on your apartment last night."

"Don't tell her, but I was going to do the same." He paused. "Hey Rory?"

"Yes Luke?"

"I just want you to know that even if things are definitely going to change, I'll still be the same old Luke you've known."

"You're definitely not the same old, Luke." He gave her a puzzled look. "You've become more than just the diner owner who we constantly harassed every morning. You've become the father figure I've never had. You became my mom's best friend and now you're going to become her husband. Change is definitely a good thing."

- - - -

People began to settle in their seats. As the cold breeze hit his face, Luke walked towards the Gazebo, and stood beside Reverend Skinner who was at the center. There beside him was TJ as his best man. Luke smiled as he saw the people in attendance. He saw April and Rory as they prepared to walk down the aisle. He saw Emily as she took a seat right on the front row.

_Wasted time.  
I cannot say that I was ready for this.  
But when worlds collide,  
and all that I have is all that I want. _

A limousine pulled up right behind the square a couple of minutes later. The crowd's chatter turned to murmurs then stopped to a halt as Zach began to play his acoustic guitar and Brian accompanied him with the piano.

_The words seem to flow  
and the thoughts they keep running.  
And all that I have is yours. _

As soon as she got out of the car and their eyes immediately focused on each others. As though everyone else around them had blurred out and they were the only ones there.

_All that I am is yours. _

She held on to her father's arm as he proudly walked her down the aisle that lead to the gazebo, to Luke. Richard whispered 'I'm so proud of you' and kissed her in the cheek. He then handed his daughter to Luke. Everyone who was there already had tears in their eyes, even Emily.

_Painted skies.  
I've seen so many that cannot compare  
to your ocean eyes.  
The pictures you took  
that cover your room,  
and it was just like the sun  
but more like the moon. _

"You saw me through who I was, who I am and who I will be. You have been there for Rory and I ever since we met. I might've annoyed you here and then... okay a lot but you pushed passed that and became a friend, an amazing friend who I had fallen in love with. When we first got engaged in what seems like years ago, I imagined our wedding day just as any other bride would. I see a different picture, but this time without the uncertainties or insecurities. The more time we spent with each other, I became certain that you were in fact going to be in my life forever. You keep me grounded and help me stay strong. I can't imagine spending my life with someone else." She said.

_A light that can reach it all.  
So now I'm branded for taking the fall. _

"You lighten up a room as soon as you step in it. Your smile makes it even brighter. You are my light. When I look at you I see everything ahead of me. It's so clear that I'd have to make sure that I was awake and not dreaming. I may not say every thought in my head, but know that you are there more often than not. I wake up everyday and tell myself how amazing it is to be with you, to have you in my life. You've made me happier than I could ever be and I'll make sure to do the same for you." He placed the piece of paper nervously into his pocket after he finished reading. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore after that.

_So when you say forever,  
can't you see  
you've already captured me. _

"It has taken a great length of time but today, I am honored to be the one to be able to say this." Reverend Skinner paused and looked out into the crowd then back to Luke and Lorelai. "By the power vested in me by Stars Hollow, and the state of Connecticut... I now pronounce you husband and wife." He gave them a look. "Well, you know what to do."

They had the biggest smiles on their faces as he said those words. As they leaned in time seemed to have slowed down as she placed her hand on the side of his face. He had his hands on the side of her hips as they kissed.

- - - -

There was a time when she believed she was never meant to have everything she could ever dream of. A time that she thought IF she just went on with the flow, it would carry her to a blissful tomorrow. She knew better than that; knew better than to keep the things that mattered bottled inside her.

_All the stars are out tonight it feels as though I might  
Make some sense out of this madness will it turn out right  
Who's to say where the wind will blow _

He always found a solution for her problems. Whether it was the leak in the kitchen sink, a broken light fixture or as her crutch from the horrible estrangement between her and her daughter, Luke was there.

_Time will tell us if we're out of answers when it stops  
Climb back down to the beginning  
Take it from the top  
Who's to say where the wind will blow _

In the midst of the haze that was their first engagement, he found out he had a daughter he never knew about. He was so confused that he unknowingly stopped catering to Lorelai's needs. He thought that he protected her by not telling her about his daughter. The more he 'protected' Lorelai, the more he ripped her apart, emotionally. Without having any clue, of course. Until that dreaded night, the night she shoved him the ultimatum of getting married 'now or never'. He wasn't aware of how much pain she was in. He'd never seen her as distressed as she was then.

_What happens when all your dreams are lying on the ground?  
Do you pick up the pieces all around?  
And if the world should fall apart hold on to what you know  
Take your chances turn around and go _

He continually saw that face, that expression she bore that night. It never left his mind, it haunted him in his sleep and only hoped it would go away. He was so occupied with his responsibilities of being a father that he unknowingly pushed being his best friend aside, the only woman he truly loved. But when she felt that she was no longer allowed to express her opinions, she ran.

_All the leaves are turning and the sky fades to gray  
Strange our life coincides with the seasons of today  
Who's to say where the wind will blow _

She ran to someone familiar, who she thought knew her. But throughout the months she spent being married to Chris, she knew in her heart that there was only one man that brought out the real Lorelai Gilmore. And that man was and always will be, Luke Danes.

_Carry on you say  
Bring the best of today  
All I see is struggling on the way _

She held onto her past, and looked for answers for her future. The more she tried to let go, the more the memories cling to her as if they were relaying a message. Her past memories contained mostly about her and her daughter. But in the midst of them all were ones that had Luke in them. Without him, she felt like an empty vessel that could not be patched. He was the one who kept her going. He was the only one who kept her strong.

_  
Maybe when the sun crashes through the gray  
I can find the strength to make it through the day  
Through the day _

She was the one who kept him sane as farfetched as that may have seemed. She was the only one that made his heart beat faster than he could count. She was his, and he was hers... Cliche or not, it was as simple as that.

_  
What happens when all your dreams are lying on the ground?  
Do you pick up the pieces all around? _

They learned not to take advantage of what they have in front of them. Just because someone was there for a moment, didn't mean that they'd be there forever; where ever _there_ may be.

- - - -

"I don't think I could have gone one more day without seeing you." She whispered in his ear.

"Same here." He kissed her by her cheek as they swayed to their first dance as a married couple.

"This is pretty surreal."

"You think so?"

"Don't you?"

"The whole week without you, that's surreal. But not this."

"Lorelai Gilmore hyphen Danes...that has a definitive ring to it, don't you think?"

"Are you really going to refer to yourself as Gilmore hyphen Danes?"

"Spelled out and everything." She grinned.

"Oh geez." He rolled his eyes as she laughed.

"Just the reaction I was waiting for."

"You're something else altogether."

"Something good, I presume."

"Wonderful."

"Aww.."

"Wait, I wasn't done.. I meant to say wonderfully crazy but you cut me off." He said then she hit his arm playfully. "Which is one of the reasons why I love you." She gave him a look but kissed him anyway.

"Don't think that I'd forget that you said I was crazy. You're so going to pay for that the rest of the honeymoon."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Looking forward to it."

_And if the world should fall apart hold on to what you know  
Take your chances turn around and go._

_Take your chances turn around and go._

The end.

Final A/N:  
(3) Songs Used (In order):  
**You Were Meant For Me**- Gene Kelly  
**The Sun And The Moon**- Mae  
**Chapter One**- Lifehouse

(4) This is the first time I've written out a story, chapter by chapter. Usually I'd have it all written out and I would edit as I update for It certainly put on lot more pressure than the other method but it pushed my imagination far more than I expected. I wrote a rough draft for the first seven chapters. As I edited the pieces, I tweaked a couple of those chapters to make them longer. That rough draft ended on an L/L possibility fic, so I changed things around so that I could add 3 more chapters. Well, Add 7 more chapters and the rest is history.

So anyway, Thank You for those who have reviewed this fanfic, especially those who continued to read and review this story from day one. Without you, I probably would have just stuck to the rough draft as it was.


End file.
